Draco's Imprint
by littlelizruth
Summary: Draco Malfoy was turned into a vampire at 18 and has been with the Cullens ever since. He has lived seventy-five years watching their happiness, will Draco find love and comfort in the most unlikely place he ever thought?
1. My existence is meaningless DPOV

**Hey out there! So I read a lot of the fanfics out there so I decided to give it a try. This is my first one ever so yeah. I'm writing this while writing my final project (a lovely play called Mizpah) for my playwriting and screenwriting class. I don't want to get bored with the play and have it end terribly so this should keep me stimulated. I'm a third year college student getting ready to graduate next year so no promises about how often I will update, I hate when authors promise one every week and update a month later. I will update whenever I can though because I love writing! So enjoy and review if you like it. I'm finishing it whether you like it or not. **

***The characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling***

My existence is meaningless. What the hell am I still doing here? Right I'm the coward who can't get the balls to ask the "all powerful" Volturi to just freaking kill me. Well at least I wasn't alone. Scratch that I am alone. Why I decided to stay with the freaking Cullens is beyond me. They are eight very well matched vampires in love. And a very well matched half breed with a shape shifter. Five happy couples, ten happy…people? Whatever. If I have to stay alone for all eternity then this must be the way to do it.

What? Who am I? Well the name is Draco. Draco Malfoy Cullen. Well I don't care if you think I should have started off with an introduction of myself I'm in mourning. For what? My life ass hole! I was doing just fine on my own until someone decided I needed to die. Who? If I knew who they would be dead right now! Ok just to get you off my freaking back about it I will start from the beginning.

So I was eighteen and fresh out of Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh yeah, I'm a wizard by the way. I went to school at Hogwarts and graduated at seventeen. Anyway I was off and on my own with Father's money and support. I needed to get away. Saint Potter had defeated Voldemort and he was still on his high horse of "look at me I'm so special." I wanted time to myself to think of what I was going to do with myself in a world where my parents and I were shunned because we were Voldemort supporters. What was I going to do when my one and only purpose in life, support Voldemort, had suddenly vanished? Well I was contemplating it in America. I was in New Hampshire visiting cousins when I was attacked in the forest. I don't know what it was. I didn't even see it coming. I was laying there in pain and probably bleeding. I was waiting for death to come; it sure was the easy answer to what to do with my now useless life when they came along.

Yes by them I do mean the Cullens. I guess they were on a hunting trip when they found me still alive but just barely. The one with the red brown hair, Edward I found out later, spoke first.

"Carlisle it's a bad idea." The blond man turned back to him.

"Edward what else should I do?"

"Leave him. People die all the time." What an ass. Somewhere close by my head a dog was sniffing around.

"Edward…" The two shared a long and meaningful look. Understanding crossed Edwards face.

"Just do it already I have already seen it and he will be just fine" A short Pixie of a girl spoke up. She looked at me and made an amused face. "He'll be a tough one, but I can see he will be just fine."

With that I was picked up and flying through the air. The next thing I knew I was on a bed and surrounded. All I kept thinking was well it's just my luck I get a slow and painful death. Then the blond man lowered his head to my neck, if I could have done something I would have punched him, but that thought soon left me as I began to burn. It started from my neck and moved throughout the rest of my body. I thought these people were going to help me but my mind was screaming at me for being so dumb, they wanted to make my death worse. I screamed and shouted for hours, or days, or weeks. I had no sense of time really. After a while I stopped screaming and burned. That's when they decided to tell me what they were. I wasn't surprised exactly, I knew about vampires, but I never dreamed this is how it was done. They told me I would burn for three days and then it would be over. I was never alone. Someone was always with me.

When the three days were up my heart gave one final thud and then stopped for all eternity. The whole family was there and I got the new vampire speech. I was told about the history and rules of being a vampire. The family told me about themselves and their abilities. Edward reads minds, Bella is a mind shield and can block someone else's mental ability, Renesmee can show you what she is thinking through he hands, Alice can tell the future, and Jasper can feel and control Emotions. I was shown what I looked like and before I was aloud to hunt they gave me animal blood they had saved in bags. It wasn't bad but it was not satisfying. They told me they were vegetarians and did not hunt people. At that I laughed, vampires with a conscience. As my laughter subsided the Cullens became more serious. Crazy ha? Who knew they could get more serious. They gave me a choice, the choice that would decide my fate for all eternity.

Carlisle had a very serious look on his face as he talked. " Draco I know this is a lot to take in just one sitting, but before you hunt you have to make the choice. You can be like any other vampire and hunt humans if you want. If you do you must remember to be careful and remember the law. If you decide to go down that road I'm sorry to say that we cannot help you. We will help you learn how and when to hunt and to be discreet to not cause any trouble but I'm afraid we cannot help much after that." I looked at them all as he talked knowing what the second choice would be. I could tell Edward was paying close attention to my thoughts. He smiled when I noticed.

"However, if you chose to become a vegetarian like us Draco, we can help you. We can help you learn control and how to live among humans instead of just living in hiding like a nomad. It is a tough choice and you will have to be dedicated to trying. You can stay with us if you wish. We're many, but we are a family."

I looked at each of them. I've never been a family man. I'm an only child for Christ's sake. But the thought of being alone for all eternity was not an appealing one. I hated being alone, I get depressed, but could I adjust to such a big family? They all waited quietly for my answer. Edward was on edge while he listened to my thoughts. Jasper was probably feeling how tense and lost I was because he had a sympathetic look on his face. Alice was trying hard to see my future. As my decision was made Alice jumped and Edward loosened. I was still feeling lost but Alice clapped her hands and was hugging me before I had said anything.

"Welcome to the family!"

"Alice!" Edward shook his head. "Can't you let him tell the family in his own way?"

"Edward he's a Cullen now. He will have to get used to me one way or another."

With that everyone else guessed my decision and every one welcomed me to the family. It's been seventy-five years since I have been with the Cullens and I don't really regret my decision. I am not alone and I have friends and a family who understand me. Edward and Alice try to help when they sense I am getting annoyed.

We found out that I got to keep my wizard powers. They are more powerful now that I have the enhanced ability of a vampire. I was informed about everyone's past and got to know Carlisle only turned people if they had to be. I wanted to ask why he had saved me when he could have just let me go like Edward had originally though but never got around to it. I was careful never to think about it around Edward because if Carlisle wanted to tell me he would.

I don't know why, but over the last ten years I have been getting worse. Okay so I'm lying, I know why but I try not to think about it while around the family.

We are moving back to Forks, Washington. The family has been planning it for a decade. Everyone that they had known was dead and it would be easier to visit without being recognized. Bella and Renesmee were both born there; Edward met and fell in love with Bella there; and Jacob found Renesmee there. There was so many walks down memory lain going on. Forks was where the Cullens became a family. I felt left out and horrid. They tried to reassure me.

"Don't worry Draco Forks is a great place!"

"I don't doubt that Alice, but still, I can't help how I feel."

"Who knows, you may find what you're looking for in Forks like we did."

Wishful thinking on Alice's part, but I would go with my family. So Forks here I come! Great...

**Ok so review if you like. Criticism is a gift when it is constructive. If my grammar is off or something don't be afraid to say, I'm a writer I need to know. **


	2. My existence is meaningless HPOV

**Ok people brace your selves! I got creative here and made my own character since everyone the Cullens know is dead. I know it's a lot of boring text but you need the background before I can get to the rest or else I will throw your world over board! This chapter goes out to ****Sunny Book Lover. Thanks for the review! Hope you like the chapter. If not you have all permission to say so.**

Hardy POV

My existence is meaningless. What the hell am I still doing here? Oh right. I don't have the balls to break my word and ask the "all powerful" Volturi to just freaking kill me. I'm protecting the people of a tribe who hate me. I've lived among these people for all these years and they still treat me like a leper. I made a promise to stay and I'm and idiot for doing so. I AM ALONE! Sure here is my nephew but he has a life of his own to lead and he is only around because I am a family burden. I have a pack once in a while to help me protect the people, they are kinder to me because they see inside my head the way no one else can. I guess if I had to spend all of eternity alone this would be the way to do it.

I'm sorry, I'm over here rambling on about my poor pathetic existence when you have no idea who the hell I am. Well I'm Hardy. I know, weird name right? And it's not exactly a girl's name. Well my mom wasn't exactly in her right mind when she had me. My story is fucking complicated so try to keep up and don't ask too many questions or I will get side tracked ok? So my name is Hardy Black and I am a member of the Quileute wolf pack. Well actually I'm the alpha. Whoa! Calm down! I said it was complicated ok! So let's start from the beginning, before I was born. The Blacks have been the head of the Quileute tribe for years. I have heard all of the stories. I am a direct descendant from the last chief Ephraim Black. My mother was Jessica Black daughter of Rachel Black. If you recall old stories Rachel black was imprinted on by Paul, a member of the last big wolf pack. She decided to keep her last name because she didn't want the black name to die out. Completely in love with her Paul agreed.

Anyway Rachel and Paul had a daughter and raised her for fifteen happy years until she met my father. Joham, a horrid Libishomen, had tricked my mother into loving him. You would think a Quileute of all people would be the last to fall for the tricks of a Libishomen. But she was young and loved the stories of the Cullens and her Uncle Jacob Black. She thought she could change him. Ok you have that weird look on your face, so you must have done that math in your head. Yes I am a member of the Quileute wolf pack; I am a werewolf/shape shifter or whatever you want to call us. My father was a Libishomen, a.k.a. a vamp who preys on beautiful women. I'm half werewolf half vampire. You have my permission to vomit.

I can't help what I am. I DID NOT WANT THIS! When Paul and Rachel found out that Jessica of pregnant they tried to kill me from inside her but she wouldn't let them. She said every baby deserves to live no matter who wants them and she wanted me. So I was born and she died. There were no vamps around and they didn't know which was worse, losing their daughter to death or a fate worse than death. They didn't kill me after she died because she had given them one last request.

"Please! Mom, Dad. Take care of my Hardy. She's so strong but she needs your help to be as strong as her aunt Renesme. I love her so much, she could be something."

They didn't kill me but they could not raise me, so they left me to my grandfather Billy. He did what he could but he was in a wheelchair and couldn't play with me when I was young. Paul and Rachel soon adopted a little boy into the family and for a long time I was not allowed near my new uncle. It was after I was on a hunting trip in the forest that I ran into Paul and Rachel with Michel. I was about three at the time (though I looked to be about ten or eleven), and he was seven. For some reason he smiled at me and screamed, "Sister!" he ran up and hugged me. Paul and Rachel were on edge but let us go. I couldn't believe it. From that day on we were inseparable. He was my best friend in the world, I couldn't ask for a better brother. We talked about everything together and unlike the rest of the tribe he thought it was cool I was a half vamp. He was there form me when I phased for the first time. I was about five and was fully mature, it usually takes a two more yeas for half vamps to grow mature but the reaction of the werewolf side to the presence of vampire blood in my stream made me grow even faster.

Michel loves my wolf coat. In his words, it is the purest and most glorious shade of white he had ever seen in his life. He wished to God he was one of the wolf pack but he didn't have the gene in him. My coat was the exact replica of my skin; pail and "glorious white. I hade the features Quileute, but the skin of my vampire father. Ever since I was fully mature I have been protecting La Push and Forks from roaming vampires. They would come in ones and tows and I would take them all down. One such vampire was Joham. He was with his other daughters and asked me to join him. I violently said no and took a good chink out of him before he escaped. Soon after that I was visited by my brother Nahuel. He had been the first to turn my father down. I decided not to attack because he promised not to harm anyone; he just wanted to meet me. He told me about himself, his encounter with our "father," and of course the Cullens. He told me about my aunt Renesme and how he had met them all. I was amazed at the story.

The Cullens had been gone for about forty years at the time so I was still hearing stories. Their numbers have grown; they got a new member of the family about twenty years back. They like the big family. After that he left in peace and I gave not seen him since.

When I was twenty five Paul and Rachel died in a car crash with my aunt Rebecca and her husband. Michel and I were left to look after each other. We were the last remaining Blacks, Rebecca had never had children and we knew nothing of our uncle Jacob. That is the only thing that has kept me going after Michel died. He died about ten years back in 2095 at the ripe age of seventy-one. He was the best friend anyone could ask for. I knew being with me wasn't a job for him but he loved me like a sister. His son and grand son on the other hand, did not see me as an aunt. They had grown up with the knowledge of who I am and what I am. They were not like my mom and Michel. They hated me. The only reason they agreed to look after me was that Michel had asked them to. It was one of his final days alive when he had asked us all for a family meeting.

"I'm glad we're all here. First I want to say I've had a good life and am ready to die."

"NO!" I screamed. Before I could protest more Michel stopped me and continued.

"We know this day would come Hardy. You can't protect me forever. Now I have some last minute requests for all of you. Jr…" He addressed his only son. "I know how you feel about Hardy, but she is family, and we will treat her as such. The two of us have taken care of each other since we were young. Now I must die and leave her behind because she must never die. Do you hear me Hardy? You must never die!" He looked me straight in the eye. He knew I wanted to join him as soon as he was gone but he had forbid me to do so. "I need you to swear to me son that she will always be taken care of by you and your family to come. She protects La Push and she needs a family and back story for when we have outsiders come in. I need you to swear to me you will be her family. You must swear to do so. And this promise must be passed down from generation to generation as long as our family lives."

Michel Jr. gave a small frown, but he loved his father and live the rest of the tribe he could not deny that I was their protector no matter how much they hated me. He nodded his head.

"I need your spoken word son. Promise me."

"I promise dad."

A few days later Michel was gone and I was alone. I've always been alone, but Michel was a happy distraction. The past ten years have been that hardest of my life. But I had bigger problems. Vampires have been in bloom lately and I have had the unwelcome pleasure of dealing with them. I had a new pack. There were five of us. This was the biggest since my uncle Jacob and Sam's pack. My first pack was the usual three. We were only a pack for about a decade when vamps were snooping around for the Cullens again. But this was bigger. They came in clusters. I didn't know what was coming but it was going to be big.

"Hardy!" Here comes the pack.

"Can I help you J.J.?"

"I have news! Big news you are going to wan to hear!"

Then Joshua had to butt in, "Calm down J.J.! is it good or bad because I'm getting mixed signals right now. You sound like the circus is finally in La Push but you look like your mother just made you eat soap." Typical boys.

"Ok guys you want to can it? J.J. tell us what you need to say." Thank god for Robert! He is the best second in command. I waited silently beside Robert and Quil for J.J. and Joshua to stop arguing. They were the youngest in the pack and had some growing up to do. They may look like twenty five year old studs but they were really fifteen year old geeks. After two minutes they settled down and J.J. spoke.

"Their coming back!"

"umm hey dumb ass we're not phase right now so we can't read your mind. Care to elaborate?"

"Josh you are trying my patience."

"Sorry Hardy."

"Continue J.J."

"Thanks Hardy. What I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted but this jackass…"

"I swear I'll knock you all around the forest all night if I have to…"

"Boys!"

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"Anyway the Cullens. The Cullens are coming back."

I think my heart sank to the floor.

"Hey aren't your related to them in some way?" Quil asked.

"Yeah my uncle Jacob imprinted on Reneseme Cullen."

"Family Reunion time!" Josh called. Robert smacked him over the head.

"What do we do about them Hardy?" Quil asked.

"I don't know the reason for their return. It may have something to do with the heavy vampire activity lately and it may not. It's been almost a century since they lived here…ninety-five years or so. They may be relocating back just because they don't risk being recognized. Either way we have to keep an eye out. When they get here no one approach. I will be first to deal with them. We have a treaty and don't forget they are a part of our family through our brother wolf Jacob."

The pack nodded their heads in agreement. We would have to prepare for their arrival. More then likely the Cullens would come closer to the school year. We had about a month and a half to prepare. So many things were going through my head at once. Jacob black, the only other living black was coming home. What the hell am I supposed to do? They need a freaking manual for this job. Ok here we go. Welcome back to Forks. Cullens. One happy family. Great…

**So review and tell me what you think of Hardy. It's ok to hate her, won't stop me from loving her. **


	3. Welcome Back TO Forks DPOV

**Hey all! Thank you sooooo much for your patience! I'm sorry it's been so long since I have updated, but like I said my life is hectic. The production Of Shakespeare's **_**Twelfth Night**_** I was a huge success! Only one more weekend to go then I am free to focus on the end of the year and my story. So as a reward for being such lovely readers I am posting both Chapter three from Draco's POV and Chapter four from Hardy's POV. Hope you like them.**

**Special thanks and shout out to ****Sarahamanda****, ****andysims****, and of course ****Sunny Book Lover****. Glad you all like the story so far. Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the new chaps!**

***The Cullen's and Draco are the property of Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. Hardy and her pack on the other hand are all mine! : ) ***

Draco's POV

So here we go. Off to the wondrous land called Forks, Washington. Excited? How do I put this… HELL NO! Sure Alice tried to reassure my place in the family, but how can you ignore all the togetherness and love just seeping from every corner of the house. I need to get away. I need to leave before I explode from the immense feeling of…of … I don't even know. I'm jealous, angry, depressed, lonely, guilty, and even slightly excited. I feel all those at the same time and it's driving me insane.

Edward, Alice and Jasper try to avoid me. Jasper must be going just as insane as I am with all the emotions going through me and contrasting with everyone else's. Edward is frustrated because he is having trouble reading my mind. I'm using Occlumency, a craft I learned from my aunt, to shut Edward out. What? You don't know what Occlumency is? Well hold while I get the dictionary for you. Occlumency is the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. Legilimency is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. So with a lot of concentration I can block Edward. He can still read Alice's mind though so I'm sure he can guess what I am thinking. I know Alice is having different visions if me. Some with the family in Forks and some with me traveling to different places: London, France, Scotland. I know because those are all the different places I am thinking of going.

I know they are trying to confront me, so a week before the move I gathered the family into the dinning room. "Okay everyone we need to talk."

"Are you going to finally tell us what is going on?"

"Yes Alice I am."

"Well good because it has been driving me crazy!"

"Sorry to inconvenience the family so much," I snapped.

"Alice lay off he is feeling really bad about it, the added guilt isn't helping."

"Thank you Jasper, but she's right. I have been really difficult for everyone when we should all be getting prepared to move again. I am sorry for all the trouble everyone."

Carlisle sat forward and looked at me softly. "Draco no one blames you. We are all just worried about you. Please son, tell us what is going on."

"I don't know if I can stay in Forks with you." The room was dead silent. Everyone had the same wide eyed expression. I was curious about their thoughts so I used Legilimency to read their thoughts. I know I should have waited, but I only use it when I really needed answers.

_He's leaving us! I can't he's such a lovely boy and he fits so well with us. _-Esme

_Draco can't leave. We haven't had the chance to finish our hockey tournament._ -Emmett

_Well this is going to make everyone dreadfully depressed, great job Draco! Way to depress everyone before the big move home._ -Rosalie

_He's felt so many different emotions lately can Forks be the reason why?_ -Jasper

_No Draco, No! He's our brother! We can't let him go!_ -Alice

_Draco and I have so much fun together. I love being around him. He's a great brother._ –Renesmee

_Draco can't be making this decision lightly. He's so happy being a Cullen._ –Bella

_The family can't lose Draco. We just can't. How can we fix this?_ –Carlisle

_So you hear them right? What is going on?_ –Edward

"Listen, everyone I'm sorry. I just don't know if I can take all the trips down memory lane anymore. I do love all of you but Forks is your home, not mine, it feels wrong."

"Draco, son, we love you. Taking you to Forks is just another way to be together. True we did become a family in Forks because we found Bella, Renesemee, and Jacob in our time there. But we would just like to share that with you as well. Stay son."

Carlisle's words sank into me and I felt worse. I didn't want to leave, but what could I do?

"You could stay."

"Edward, do you mind?"

"Sorry, I can't turn it off and on like you can."

"Edward is right; I see flashes of you with us. Please give it a chance!" Alice almost screamed.

"Mom! Make Draco stay! He can't leave yet! He can't leave ever! Don't you like us any more! Please!"

"Ness please! Clam down, I won't be gone forever, it would just be for a few years."

"Draco, man think this through, where are you going to go. Just sit, think it through and change your mind before Jasper and I have to drag you to Forks." Emmett was about to get up and Rose pushed him back down glaring at him.

"Look Draco, if we put it to a vote you'll lose and we will have to drag you there."

I knew Emmet was right so it was time for plan b.

"Plan b doesn't sound much better."

"I agree with Edward, I don't like it."

"Edward, Alice please let me explain it to everyone before you shoot me down." They both nodded.

"So since the rest of us can't read minds or see the future, mind explaining?" Bella Was obviously irritated.

"Yes. So plan b is I go but I cast a spell so no one can see or hear me. I will stay like that so no one will be suspicious about a missing member of the family if I do leave."

"If you leave?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, if I decide I can't live there. I will give it a try and if I stop being so depressed and settle in I will take the spell off and you can explain that I was on a trip in Europe visiting an old friend. But if I can't I will leave and no one will be the wiser. You can stay for a few years and have fun without me depressing the rest of you. Then I promise when you leave again I will rejoin the family. I won't stray from our life style and I will stay out of trouble."

"No dice man. You sound like you already know you will hate it there."

"See, told you it was a bad idea," Edward had his eyebrows raised and had that freaking grin on his face.

"Come on guys, it's a good idea. I won't agree to go unless you all agree to this plan."

Emmitt was about to argue when Carlisle raised his hand for everyone to be quiet. "Look Draco, we cannot make your decision for you. We will agree to this, but you have to give Forks a real chance. You have to stay for at least a month and try to see the good in Forks that we do."

I knew it was a trick to try and get me to stay with the family, but it looked like the only way to get everyone to agree to my plan b and let's face it there was no plan c. As I made my decision Alice squealed and Edward smiled reading her mind. "Draco you won't regret it! It's hard to see but I know I can see you staying longer than a month!" I didn't believe Alice but I decided to go with it and not be difficult.

So we left for Forks mid August so we could get ready for school. The spell was simple and wouldn't hurt me if I used it for along periods of time. Forks was just like everyone described. Rainy and green, it was perfect for a family of vampires. The forests were perfect and it was a great place to just run off for some alone time. We got to the Cullen's house and I was given a room on the third floor, it was the one next to Edward's old bachelor pad. Edward and Bella live in a small cottage a few yards away from the house. Renesmee and Jacob are also on the third floor in their own room. Esme likes to keep Edward's room vacant just in case he and Bella decide to stay over. They don't sleep but they might want to stay around Renesmee while she sleeps.

There was some business we had to take care of when we got there. I was confused so I just sat and listened to Carlisle speak.

"Now that we are back we have to get in touch with the Quileutes. We need to reestablish what boundaries there are and see if there are any new wolves we need to be concerned about."

"There are Carlisle. I can feel them. There is a pack, we just need to know how big it is and reintroduce ourselves."

"Good Jacob. Draco since you will be under wraps, you may need to stay behind, if they smell you and don't see you they might get the wrong idea."

"Don't worry Carlisle, I can adjust the spell so no one can smell me, it will be harder for you to locate me but Edward can hear my thoughts."

"Alright, but be careful son. We need to build trust with the tribe and we need to do it delicately, Jacob will lead us in this."

Soon we were off in search of the tribe. I was a little excited because Jacob was the only shape shifter I had met since staying with the Cullens and I was excited to meet so many at once. I was happy for this assignment. It took my mind off my misery to be on a mission with my family.

We caught the sent easy. I know that the rest of the family was more familiar with the sent, but I had lived with Jacob long enough to get the smell, it was terrible. I mean Jacob is the best but man he smells. There was something off about this sent, it was sweeter than usual. The wet dog smell was there but there was a pleasant smell with it. It was getting closer and we could hear running in the distance, it was canine.

"We are coming close to the boundary line. They will probably meet us there." Carlisle can to a stop somewhere in the middle of a small opening in the forest. We waited. The foot running slowed and came to a halt just behind the bushes.

"Well you must be the famous Cullens." Edward stiffened as the speaker stepped out into the open. What we saw next was the last thing anyone expected. And for some reason I felt a piece if me change. "Welcome back I guess."

**Ok there you go! Review and let me know what you think. Small cliff hanger, but I want you to come back for more so you will just have to wait. : ) Next chapter is from Hardy's POV.**


	4. Welcome Back TO Forks HPOV

**As promised, chapter four in Hardy's POV. Sorry if it's not as long as the last one but I want to stop in the same place as the last chapter so I don't spoil the cliff hanger. I know, I'm such a stinker! : )**

***The Cullen's and Draco are the property of Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. Hardy and her pack on the other hand are all mine! : ) ***

***Note: The **_**Bold and Italicized**_** words are the wolf pack talking in wolf form.***

"So this Cullen family, are they going to be trouble? Can you handle them or not Hardy?"

"Michel don't worry, I will protect La Push and Forks as we have always done."

"So great Uncle Jacob is supposed to be with them, any idea of what to do about the other family shame?"

"Michel seriously, you won't have to deal with them so chill out."

"I just can't believe He would run off with a bunch of leaches. This Reneessmmeene or whatever her name is could not have been worth deserting your family and leaving a trail of shame behind."

He was getting on my last nerve. I could hardly take it when he was on my case, but now he was going crazy over the return of my uncle Jacob and his family. I didn't even know him or the Cullens and I was pushed into protecting them because I was ridiculed for being related to them through Jacob. "Her name is Renesmee, Renesmee! And he imprinted okay so he didn't have the choice, he loved her no matter what!"

"Right, imprinting… just another excuse for being a traitor."

"Right, I'm going out to meet the pack, we are going to train so we can be ready in case we have to protect La Push, you know like we always do." He rolled his eyes at me as I left the house. He was the worst nephew ever. I knew I wasn't a freaking joy to be with, but at least I tried to be pleasant.

As soon as I was clear I phased and started to run to meet the pack. And of course the boys were ready to comment on my life as always. And guess who the first big mouth to speak was.

_**Man that guy is such an ass! He really should give you a break; he doesn't even know you or Jacob. Hey if he had to do your job he would have been dead in a week**__._

_**J.J. if you don't can it I swear to god I will pound you!**_ I screamed

_**Come on Hardy! It isn't often J.J. is right, but when he is you have to give it to him! Jr. over there is an idiot.**_

_**J.J., Joshua if Hardy wants you to can it you should before she makes you**_**.** Have I said how much I love Robert yet? _**No problem Hardy.**_

_**So Hardy what's the plan for today? More combat training in preparation for the Cullens and dear old Jacob Black?**_ Quil was trying not to think about Michel so I was very appreciative of his efforts.

_**Yes. We need to be prepared just in case. We have no idea why they are coming back, or if they know why there has been so much vampire activity lately. If they do they could either be an asset or a risk and we need to be able to deal with any thing. If they don't then they need to be informed and pumped for as much information as possible.**_

So we went to work. We were expecting them mid to late August. I was scared to say the least. I didn't know what I was going to do. One of the main things was Jacob. He was my biological uncle and the last living relative I had. What would he think of me? Would he try to get rid of me because of what id did to his niece? Would he see me as family and help me and the pack with the vampire problem we were having or would he shun me and leave? The pack left me to my silent thoughts trying hard not to put in their input on what to do. They understood I was under a lot of stress and they sympathized with me. Soon we got word that movers were preparing the old Cullen house.

"Boys listen up, I meant what I said, and you are not to approach the Cullens. I will make first contact."

"Hardy that is a bad idea! We should be there with you."

"I'm sorry Hardy but for once I agree with J.J."

"Ha! Thank you Robert." Yes thank you Robert.

"We all want to be there as a pack to support you. They'll have questions about you and we don't know how they will take you." Quil looked at me very concerned. I knew they were all worried about me, they were my brothers but I could not put them in danger, this was my job.

"Look I can take them."

Josh piped in, "We all know how bad ass you are but we would prefer no fighting if you don't have to Hardy."

J.J. agreed, "Look boss for once Josh and I are making sense, if you doubt that then ask Rob and Quil. We're a team and family and we all need to be there. Please don't order us away."

I didn't want to use my alpha command, I only used it when I needed to, it was only in times of life or death situations, or if I needed to stop they guys from killing Michel for being so mean to me. I wanted them there to support me and help if Jacob wanted me dead for what I did to my mom, but their safety was in question. There are five of us but last time we checked there were eleven of them. I couldn't hurt Jacob no matter what he thought of me. Hate me or love me, I couldn't kill family.

"Look, I will strike a deal with you boys. You can flock me but if trouble arises then I will have no choice but to order all four of you away. I have to deal with this in the best way possible and getting anyone of you hurt could hurt La Push. Got it?" They all agreed. They were confident it would go well. I on the other hand was not so positive. I have lived too long to believe this would go without a hitch.

Two Days later Robert confirmed their arrival while he was on patrol.

_**There are ten of them, the eight vampires, Renesemee and Jacob**_. We were all a little confused; last we heard the Cullens had added another full vampire to their family. Where was number eleven? _**I'm not sure where he or she is, but I checked as thoroughly as possible without coming into contact.**_

So this was it. I knew that they would come looking for us to either get the story on the vampire activity or to establish a peace with the pack.

And Within twenty four hours of their arrival they were on the move. They were coming toward us. I knew they would not cross the line so that would be our meeting point. All five of us were on the move; I was at the front with Robert at my right and Quil at my left, to Robert's right was Joshua, and to Quil's left was J.J. I took a hard look at each of my brothers as we ran, if anything happened to them it would be my fault.

_**Really Hardy, take a chill pill we're not children.**_ J.J. got really irritated when I started to act like an over protective big sister.

Quil laughed and chimed in on my thoughts, _**Right J.J. you're not a child… You may look like a man but you still have the mind if a fifteen year old boy.**_

J.J. growled, he hated when we reminded him that he was the youngest in the pack. When he joined he was so excited to have surpassed all the boys in his class and showed off his body as much as he could around the girls. It was nice to joke with them, it kind of took my mind off the danger we were in, and the fear of what my uncle would think of me.

_**We can take him Hardy. You say the word and he will take him. He can't say anything bad about you; you are an alpha and good.**_

I knew Josh was right but Jacob was an alpha too. How would that work? There could only be one alpha, there would be too much fighting for territory if there was more than one. But our bloodline had been alphas for centuries. It was or destiny and curse to take on this responsibility. It was my blood right as well as his. What will happen when one Black meets another?

_**That's an interesting problem, I've been wondering myself, but don't worry! You are our alpha no matter what this Jacob Black guy is.**_

Robert always knew how to make me feel better. Come on if you had a pack member like him you would be just as grateful as I am.

We could smell them. The guys wrinkled their noses in disgust; they hated the sweet smell of vampire. Me on the other hand, well I didn't mind it so much. It came with the half vampire half werewolf territory. Both smelled just fine to me. I smelled fine to the guys as well; they said that the sweet smell was so slight it did not bother them at all.

They had been running but I could hear them coming to a stop close to the boundary line. We came to a stop just behind some bush that separated us from the Cullens. My nerves were going haywire. I was also thinking of what form to take in front of them.

J.J. was happy to answer the question. _**Wolf form of course! They will get a kick out of you, or they might just have heart attacks.**_

_**J.J. Vampire's hearts are dead already.**_

_**Thank you captain obvious! Gees Quil I'm not a complete idiot. I know their hearts are dead; it was a freaking figure of speech.**_

_**Boys can we focus on the situation at hand?**_ I needed to focus and their constant bickering was not helping. I knew wolf form would be best because I could keep in contact with the pack while talking. They had a mind reader and a wolf with them. Jacob could just talk for them if he wanted to and Edward could read everyone's minds and translate to the rest of his family. I smiled to myself because the pack and I knew that his talent would not be necessary.

_**HA! Yes exactly! Do id Hardy and watch their faces, it will be priceless!**_ J.J. was chomping at the bit to keep going and he was excited.

I smiled to myself and spoke, "Well you must be the famous Cullens." I stepped out of the bush to face the family of ten standing before me. They each had this look of complete astonishment on their faces. As the rest of the pack came out into the open I continued. "Welcome back I guess." Let the games begin!

**Dum Dum Dum! And with that I leave you to wait. Please review and let me know if any part of this is confusing. My BFF is so confused with the last part. Ha! He will have to wait, as will all of you!**


	5. Wolf Got Your Tongue?

**Wow! Thanks for all the interest, so glad to see alerts, makes me feel all worm and fuzzy inside. Ok so now that I have a few of you reading I'll stop stringing you along just a little. I'm going to start combining Draco and Hardy POV. Not all chapters will be that way; some will be from third person just for funsies. And I will occasionally go back to separating the different POV's by chapters, if I feel like stringing everyone along, just because I'm evil. Hehehe! (Ok I'll work on the evil laugh.) **

**Thank you ****Sarahamanda****, and ****Sunny Book Lover**** for continuing to review, they honestly make my day. Glad you are so excited to read more. I'll try to keep it coming, but don't be afraid to tell me when I need to pick up the story.**

***The Cullen's and Draco are the property of Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. Hardy and her pack on the other hand are all mine! : ) ***

Draco's POV

I was beyond confused. The thing that stepped out from the bush was the most beautiful white wolf I had ever seen, but she was talking! One the wolf was most defiantly a girl which was odd. Jacob had only ever heard of one female wolf and that was Leah from his old wolf pack. Two she was obviously the leader of this pack, the four wolves that followed her stead were not as big as she was and did not pass her as she came to a stop. She took a protective stance in front of her pack just like any alpha wolf would have. Three she didn't smell like a dog. There was a hint of the horrid smell but it was combined with a sweet smell that made it hardly noticeable. What was she? Four she was fucking talking! In wolf form! I had known Jacob for seventy-five years and if this was possible he would have said something buy now! We all stood there dumbfounded. The wolves stared at us and the small one in the back barked out a laugh, the others all had amused looks on their faces.

The white wolf spoke. "What's wrong? Wolf got your tongue?" The small wolf barked another laugh and this time the other three joined in. Wow she had some guts. I couldn't help but smile a little at her words. Why? The fuck if I know.

Carlisle stepped out in front and spoke. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." Before Carlisle could continue the white wolf interrupted.

"Please let me guess, Carlisle and the caramel haired lady you stood with must be Eseme. Then the four to your left are Emmitt, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. And the four to your right are no doubt Edward, Bella, Renesemee, and of course the wolf next to her is the famous Jacob Black." She hit the nail on the head. Everyone was silent as she continued. "I am a little confused though."

"You're confused?" Emmitt laughed.

"As a matter of fact I am. Last the tribe had heard your numbers had grown by one. There are only ten of you here when there should be eleven. Have you lost someone?"

I tensed up. How the hell did she know so much about us? She was so baffling. "No my son Draco is off visiting friends. He may or may not be joining us, he has not decided."

"I see. I assume he has taken your diet? If not I cannot guarantee his safety if he does come to Forks."

"I assure you he is a Cullen in name and in diet." Carlisle confirmed. The whole pack relaxed at his assurance. I'm not sure how they knew so much about us but they seemed to trust us.

"So I assume you have come to establish some lines or something to that effect?"

Before Carlisle could answer Emmett decided he had been patient enough. "Ok cut the bull shit! How do you do it?"

"Emmitt son, please…"

"No Carlisle, this pack seems to know all about us, it's only fair they explain this one thing. How can you talk? You're a wolf for heaven's sake."

"Oh that." The white wolf smiled. "It's a gift of mine. It's an easy way to communicate with the tribal council and my pack at the same time. Without it I would have to phase and be cut off from them. Really convenient if you ask me." Wow nice. She was right it was easier and she had a lovely flowing voice that was so musical to my ears. I could tell Carlisle was busting with excitement.

Carlisle decided to take charge of the conversation again. "Perhaps everyone can phase back to human form and we can all talk Miss…" Carlisle trailed off realizing we did not know her name.

"Oh Hardy."

"Miss Hardy?"

"Yes, my name is Hardy, Hardy Black." Jacob's head jerked up at the sound his last name.

"Black?!" Emmitt Roared. "You mean Black as in…" Emmitt's eyes darted to Jacob.

"As in Rachel Black was my grandmother." Jacob winced at her words. Wow. Jacob had a niece.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Then perhaps everyone should phase and we could all talk, perhaps some place more comfortable? If you are all comfortable you could come back to our home." The four wolves behind Hardy all stirred.

Edward spoke up after reading their minds. "You are in no danger with us. As I am sure you are aware the Cullens and the Quileutes have been allies for many years. We do not intend to go back on that trust."

Hardy looked at her pack briefly before answering. "My pack does not feel safe going."

Carlisle tried to assure them. "Edward was right, we mean no harm." Why were they so afraid? I could tell we could all get along. Heck I thought they were all a Bloody riot!

The smallest wolf retreated into the bush. Hardy called after him, "J.J.! Get you ass back here!"

J.J. was back in seconds. "I'm not going anywhere, they just need to hear why and you sugar coat everything boss." With that the other three wolves followed J.J.'s lead.

"Boys! Great…Do any of you ever listen?"

"Hardy I take offence to that, but, God help me for saying this, I agree with J.J." The tallest of the four male werewolves stepped forward. "I'm Robert the wolf you say to Hardy's right. The wolf to her left was Quil." Robert pointed to the second tallest male. Jacob winced again at the familiar name. "The small one over there is J.J. as you have heard and he is on Quil's left. Last is Joshua, the wolf who stands to my right." All the boys nodded their heads as each was named.

Carlisle stepped forward again. "Hello boys, since you have taken the trouble to phase to talk to us, please continue."

Edward interrupted, "Before they do Jacob wanted to Phase." Jacob turned and went into the bush, he was back within seconds.

Jacob smiled, "Ok your grand explanation for why you can't seem to trust any of us. You have my word as a brother wolf that you will be safe."

J.J. spoke before Robert or Hardy could. "It's not really us we're worried about Jake. The four of us are more worried about Hardy's safety than our own."

"Really boys? Must we go so far?"

"Hardy they wanted to know."

"I don't understand… why would we hurt your alpha?" Jacob's words obviously had a double meaning. How could any one of us hurt a family member of his?

Robert looked back at Hardy. "Listen Hardy I know this is harder for you and it's going faster than you wanted but maybe you should just show them." Hardy lowered her head and gave a slight nod. She retreated into the bush without another word. "Look I know you don't think you could hurt Hardy, but we are all afraid that will change once you know who her father is."

This still made no sense whatsoever. Edward stiffened as he read their thoughts. Everyone else was beyond confused.

Jacob was becoming impatient. "Why would I care who her father is?"

And then slowly the most beautiful creature walked into our site. Her hair was a long black main that lead down to her waist. Her pearl white skin made her hair jet black. She wore a pair of very short cut off shorts and a small blouse. She probably had them because they were easier to carry when running but they accentuated her petite figure perfectly. I saved he face for last because I some how knew that I would get lost in it as soon as I stopped there. Her face was a round with perfect skin and features. Her lips were large and plump, they were perfect with every curve. Her dark black eyebrows framed the most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen. They were truly a window into her soul. I was so lost in them it took me longer than usual to notice the sadness that was seemed to run deep. I had been lost for five, maybe ten seconds. I let out a deep breath that no one heard because of my spell. Edward's head snapped to me and his eyes were bugging out of their sockets. Everyone was too focused on Hardy to notice except Bella. She saw his reaction and figured he was looking towards my thoughts; she elbowed him so he would look forward again. The pack did not know about me and it would break their trust to know I was tricking them like this.

Thirty seconds had passed since Hardy stepped out of the bush in human form. It was long enough for everyone to take in her appearance and for her to take a deep breath, look up to Jacob and say, "Because he wasn't human."

Jacob's eyes were bugging out. Hardy took another deep breath and continued. "My father was Joham; you may remember him after meeting my brother Nahuel. Because of him the day I was born I killed my mother Jessica, your niece Jacob." With that last word all four of her pack members ran to stand in front of her in protective crouches, ready to protect their leader.

Hardy's POV

We were standing there and the Cullens looked no closer to speaking than statues. The boys were eating this up. J.J. had burst out laughing like a hyena. _**Hardy they're frozen solid, if their hearts could beat I think all of them would be having a heart attack.**_

_**Wow I know. They all looked zonked out. Hey Rob, Quil five bucks says that J.J. dies laughing.**_

I decided to speak again. _**You'll love this J.J.**_ "What's wrong? Wolf got your tongue?" This time the whole pack was laughing. I was surprised that they weren't on the floor rolling. As I looked at the Cullens I got this weird feeling. I felt this really weird pull coming from them. Well not exactly coming from them, more like next to them. On the other side of my uncle Jacob I felt like there should have been something or someone there because I felt drawn to the spot. I knew I was imagining things because I couldn't smell anything there.

The blonde vampire in the center stepped out; I immediately knew this had to be Carlisle. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." Before Carlisle could continue I decided to risk being rude interrupted.

"Please let me guess, Carlisle and the caramel haired lady you stood with must be Eseme. Then the four to your left are Emmitt, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. And the four to your right are no doubt Edward, Bella, Renesemee, and of course the wolf next to her is the famous Jacob Black." I could tell I hit the nail on the head. Everyone was silent as I continued. "I am a little confused though."

"You're confused?" The one called Emmitt laughed.

"As a matter of fact I am. Last the tribe had heard your numbers had grown by one. There are only ten of you here when there should be eleven. Have you lost someone?"

They all seemed to tense, perhaps they had lost him…opps! Carlisle spoke. "No my son Draco is off visiting friends. He may or may not be joining us, he has not decided."

Great dodged an awkward bullet there. _**Is he like them Hardy?**_ Rob had a good point. This other son could have left to explore the darker side of being a vampire. _**Don't worry Rob, I'll check.**_

"I see. I assume he has taken your diet? If not I cannot guarantee his safety if he does come to Forks."

"I assure you he is a Cullen in name and in diet." Carlisle confirmed.

_**Well that's good. I didn't want to start a fight with our allies over some new blood sucker we don't even know and who lost his way.**_

_**Hold your horses J.J. we're not out of the fire yet. We haven't even gotten to our biggest problem yet.**_ Of course Quil was right. Soon enough we would get to me.

"So I assume you have come to establish some lines or something to that effect?" I asked.

Before Carlisle could answer Emmett decided he needed answers now. "Ok cut the bull shit! How do you do it?" and so it starts.

"Emmitt son, please…"

"No Carlisle, this pack seems to know all about us, it's only fair they explain this one thing. How can you talk? You're a wolf for heaven's sake."

"Oh that." I smiled. "It's a gift of mine. It's an easy way to communicate with the tribal council and my pack at the same time. Without it I would have to phase and be cut off from them. Really convenient if you ask me."

Carlisle decided he should take charge again. "Perhaps everyone can phase back to human form and we can all talk Miss…" Carlisle trailed. That's right! How rude of me! He didn't even know our names.

"Oh Hardy."

"Miss Hardy?"

"Yes, my name is Hardy," I took in a big gulp of air and said, "Hardy Black." Jacob's head jerked up at the sound his last name. I could feel the alpha connection in my head. Alphas could communicate through thought like the rest of the pack but it was optional and could be turned off. I decided not to allow Jacob into my head; I was not ready for that. I knew the mind reader was already tapping into us and we all had to think carefully and not expose my secret prematurely. It helped to have the weir pulling sensation. It kept me distracted enough to keep my mind clear. The boys were confused by it too, and combined with that and dealing with the Cullens we were able to hide our thoughts well enough.

"Black?!" Emmitt Roared. "You mean Black as in…" Emmitt's eyes darted to Jacob.

"As in Rachel Black was my grandmother." Jacob winced at my words.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Then perhaps everyone should phase and we could all talk, perhaps some place more comfortable? If you are all comfortable you could come back to our home." The guys didn't like this idea very much.

_**Red light Hardy!**_ J.J. got really nervous.

_**No! NO! No!**_ Joshua was starting to panic.

_**I'm with tweedle dee and tweedle dum here. Bad idea!**_ Quil was ready to jump in front of me.

_**We need to stay on neutral ground here Hardy. No telling what they might do.**_ Rob sounded more reasonable but I could feel hi panic.

_**Boys calm down! I'm a big girl, ok?**_

Edward spoke up, I assume after reading our minds. "You are in no danger with us. As I am sure you are aware the Cullens and the Quileutes have been allies for many years. We do not intend to go back on that trust."

_**Hardy!**_ They all screamed in unison. _**Holy shit boys! One angry thought at a time please! Ok don't worry I know what I'm doing!**_

"My pack does not feel safe going."

Carlisle tried to assure us. "Edward was right, we mean no harm."

_**They don't understand! They need to understand! Don't worry Hardy, I'm on it!**_

And before I could stop him J.J. ran to the bushes and phased. "J.J.! Get you ass back here!"

J.J. was back in seconds. "I'm not going anywhere, they just need to hear why and you sugar coat everything boss." With that Joshua, Quil and even Robert followed J.J.'s lead.

"Boys! Great…Do any of you ever listen?"

"Hardy I take offence to that, but, God help me for saying this, I agree with J.J." Robert stepped forward. "I'm Robert the wolf you say to Hardy's right. The wolf to her left was Quil." Robert pointed to Quil. Jacob winced again. That's right; he had a friend named Quil in his pack. "The small one over there is J.J. as you have heard and he is on Quil's left. Last is Joshua, the wolf who stands to my right." All the boys nodded their heads as each was named.

Carlisle stepped forward again. "Hello boys, since you have taken the trouble to phase to talk to us, please continue." Great! This spelled trouble.

Edward interrupted, "Before they do Jacob wanted to Phase." Jacob turned and went into the bush, he was back within seconds.

Jacob smiled, "Ok your grand explanation for why you can't seem to trust any of us. You have my word as a brother wolf that you will be safe."

J.J. spoke before Robert or I could. "It's not really us we're worried about Jake. The four of us are more worried about Hardy's safety than our own."

Come on! They are acting like I'm four years old instead of seventy-seven. "Really boys? Must we go so far?"

"Hardy they wanted to know."

"I don't understand… why would we hurt your alpha?" Jacob's words were pleading. He had not seen anyone from his family since he left with the Cullens. He probably couldn't imagine hurting his sister's grandchild. Well start imagining Jacob.

Robert looked back at me. "Listen Hardy I know this is harder for you and it's going faster than you wanted but maybe you should just show them." I nodded. I retreated into the bush without another word. "Look I know you don't think you could hurt Hardy, but we are all afraid that will change once you know who her father is."

I took my sweet time changing. I looked at myself and let the floodgates open. I though of everything. I hear a small gasp from the other side of the bush. Good Edward was listening.

Jacob was becoming impatient. "Why would I care who her father is?"

I slowly walked back into the clearing. As soon as I was visible all attention was on me. They looked me up and down unable to comprehend my appearance. They took in my pear white skin and jet black hair. Although my features were Quileute I was clearly more than human. Well this would be step one in explaining who I was to them. First the big unveil, next I start to explain.

Thirty seconds had passed since I stepped out of the bush in human form. It was long enough for everyone to take in my appearance and for me to process in my head what I was going to say to mu uncle. Long enough to start felling really scared, long enough to second guess myself, and long enough for that damn annoying pull to get stringer! What was that? I noticed from the corner of my eye Edward looked in the exact spot that the pull was coming from. Maybe he heard in my head how annoying that was and decided to look and see if there was something there while I was otherwise distracted. This had taken long enough to take a deep breath, look up to Jacob and say, "Because he wasn't human."

Jacob's eyes were bugging out. I took another deep breath to steady myself and continued. "My father was Joham; you may remember him after meeting my brother Nahuel. Because of him the day I was born I killed my mother Jessica, your niece Jacob." With that last word all four of my pack members ran to stand in front of me in protective crouches, ready protect and defend me no matter what I was. I was ready for him. I would take whatever punishment Jacob had to give me. I ha killed my mother and caused my family pain. I deserved whatever judgment Jacob passed on me.

**So what do you guys think? Like the longer chapter? Well this will be it for a few days, I have closing weekend of Twelfth Night this weekend and then we strike the set. I'm probably going to be so busy, I have no idea how I will get my HW done! That's the price I pay for wanting to act and go to school I guess.**


	6. Unexpected Meeting

**Hello all! Well guess who's back. Sorry it's been so long but I did not expect school to get so crazy after my show closed. But I am now done and in summer! I see more people reading and adding the story to their alerts list and that is wicked cool. Thanks for the patience, just for that I'll give you two chapters this time round. : ) hope you enjoy them!**

**One last thing, thanks for the luck Sunny Book Lover, I carried it through finals and I think I kicked some major butt.**

***The Cullen's and Draco are the property of Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. Hardy and her pack on the other hand are all mine! : ) ***

Draco's POV

Nessie ran to Jacob and held him back a little and was whispering to him to stay clam. I stood there glued to the spot. I could not even think of moving, unless it was closer to Hardy and right now it was clear that could not happen. But the pull was getting worse and I could not help wanting to jump in front of her and protect her from danger. I know I shouldn't feel this way; for one I knew Jacob would do nothing and two I had just seen her for the first time and should not even be thinking like this. How do you fight a pull this hard? All I could think of was holding her and comforting her. I know she had to be suffering and I wanted to take her away from it all and tell her she had no reason to worry. I could feel someone trying to get into my head, it had to be Edward, and he knew that if he needed to talk to me my powers would let me feel it. So I opened my mind.

_Draco! You need to stay calm! Look I understand your feelings and I know you want to help but blowing your cover now everything will just go from bad to worse._

_Edward, what do I do? I don't know how to control it!_

_Look, you will just have to. If she finds out you have been lying to her she will never give you a chance._

That stopped me in my tracks. He was right, I needed her to trust me if I was going to have any chance with her, and I wanted a chance with her so bad I could taste it. I would have to be patient. I would have to let it go until Draco Malfoy Cullen officially came into the picture. Edward could hear my conflict and tried to help.

_Believe me I know what you are going through right now but you need to cool it. You are not helping. Jasper is freaking out right now and your crazy dilemma is driving him mad._

I looked at Jasper and he was eyeing me from the other end of our line. _What's going on with Draco?_ He was all over the place with all the emotions in the air.

_And what about Jacob Edward?_

_Draco just listen to him, he is not going to attack his great niece._

He was right. Jacob was a jumbled mess but attacking was the last thing on his mind…_Niece? Rachel… How? Nessie._ He wanted answers.

Carlisle decided to take charge again. "Look we mean you no harm young one. We do not judge because we ask you to do the same."

The pack was not going to move. They were protective of her and did not trust that the Cullens would not kill her for just being born.

Jacob composed himself and stepped forward. Nessie stayed close behind to make sure Jacob was ok. "Can I have a word with Hardy please?"

The pack grouped tighter around Hardy not willing to take one step away from her.

"Look I would like to have a private conversation with her if you don't mind. I will not harm her in any way, you have my word. If anything happens you have my permission and blessing to kill me."

Nessie did not look happy with that last statement, the rest of the family stiffened ad waited. And it was Hardy who broke the silence.

"Look, go you guys." No one moved. I could hear the screaming in their heads.

_Yeah like that is going to happen, just look at them!_ The one called J.J. yelled

_I don't like the looks of this, can we trust Jacob._ Quil was thinking hard.

_Like Robert would ever leave her side when she was in trouble. _With those words from Joshua I focused in on the one called Robert. He had his hand on her shoulder, now that drove me crazy

_I won't leave her, family or not, I won't_ Joshua was right he would not leave her. And with those thoughts a whole new reality occurred to me…Hardy might be taken. I couldn't be sure, he did have feelings for her, but I couldn't read what she felt for him. She was panicked about the whole thing but did not tale comfort in his touch.

_Draco, together or not they have not imprinted, the feelings he has for her are no where near as strong as an imprint._

_I know you're right._

_You've been around Jacob long enough to know what it's like._ With that I gave a sigh of relief. I had a chance._ Look Draco, we need to let them have time. We can figure out your love life after this whole mess is over._

Hardy spoke again, not pleased with her pack.

"Ok seriously the no listening thing is getting really annoying and if you don't knock it off I will have no choice but to use the alpha order. Guys I'm a big girl, I know how to rip a head off if I have to."

"You four can wait at our home, it would be more comfortable," Carlisle added to be helpful.

The four of them looked back at Hardy who just firmly said, "Go before I make you go." With that the four of them began to follow the rest of the family.

I wanted to stay; I wanted to make sure everything would be alright. I think the physical distance would be too much for me to take. Of course Edward had his say…

_Give them their privacy. They have a lot to work out, and you aren't even if forks yet remember?_

Renesemee was giving her last comforting words to Jacob before we had to leave him alone with Hardy. Edward was standing there, Bella just a few steps ahead waiting to go. "Let's go," were his final words on the matter. And I turned to leave, vowing to myself that this would be the last time I allowed us to be apart. I would see her again and then revile myself and make her mine.

Hardy's POV

They all stood their stunned. Jacob's mind was obviously going a mile a minute and his Renesemee was by his side giving him words of comfort the whole time. I wished I was still in wolf form so I could talk to the pack and know what they were thinking. I needed some support and the silence was killing me. Would he kill me to get revenge for the niece he never knew?

Carlisle broke the silence, "Look we mean you no harm young one. We do not judge because we ask you to do the same."

The pack was not going to move. They were overly protective of me and did not trust that the Cullens would not kill me.

Jacob was able to finally compose himself and stepped forward. Nessie stayed close. "Can I have a word with Hardy please?"

The pack got closer, obviously saying no.

"Look I would like to have a private conversation with her if you don't mind. I will not harm her in any way, you have my word. If anything happens you have my permission and blessing to kill me."

The Cullen's did not look pleased. Jacob may not be a blood sucker but he was family because of his imprint. I decided I needed to take charge and get the fight over with.

"Look, go you guys." They stayed still. I know what each of them was thinking because I knew them so well. Robert would not leave if I did not make him. He had his hand firmly on my shoulder trying to comfort and protect me. I really needed them to listen, just this once. "Ok seriously the no listening thing is getting really annoying and if you don't knock it off I will have no choice but to use the alpha order. Guys I'm a big girl, I know how to rip a head off if I have to."

"You four can wait at our home, it would be more comfortable," Carlisle said.

They all looked at me with questioning and unsure faces. "Go before I make you go." And without another word the four of them slowly left my side and followed the Cullens back to their house. Renesemee was giving Jacob some last minute comfort before she left. Edward was the last to leave he was standing there as if warning me or Jacob not to go too far. "Let's go," were his last words to his mate and they were gone, taking that weird pull with them. I wanted to follow it and find out what it was. I wanted to be anywhere but here. But I had to face up to my crimes and live with whatever Jacob decided to do to me. He looked at me for a second like he was deciding what to do next.

"Rachel?" He finally said.

"She died in a car crash with Paul, Rebecca and her husband," I said in a small voice. Jacob gasped and his head sank. He must have know they would be gone by now, but finding out how must have been a shock to him. If he had had his way they probably would have lived to one hundred. I gave him time to recover from my news.

"Dad?"

"He died about six years after I was born. The diabetes got to him finally." I was just giving him blow after freaking blow wasn't I? I was telling him the deaths of his family and I was responsible for his only niece's death.

"Jessica?"

So we get to the hard part. The part of the story I hate most, I hate talking about my mother. I think about her all the time and dream about what life would have been like if I had been normal and human, but I didn't like talking out loud about her. It reminded me of how alone I was, it was torture. Jacob was the one and only person I could let do this to me. I had taken his family away from him and he had every right to torture me as long as he wanted to.

"She was your only niece."

"Rebecca never…"

"She never got the chance, she wanted to adopt like Rachel and Paul did after Jessica, but she never got the chance because of me…" This was it; I had to tell him how I killed his family.

"What did you have to do with any of that?"

"Because she left the safety of Hawaii to talk to Rachel about me. She was mad that Rachel never treated me like family; it was Jessica's wish after all. She asked them to love me before she died. They were down here because of me. They were driving to find me and Michel so we could all talk as a family. I was the reason they were on the road in the first place." I paused, I couldn't breath. I was telling him everything and it was so hard to keep going.

Jacob just stared at me shocked. "Who's Michel?"

"He was Rachel and Paul's adopted son. They adopted him after I killed Jessica. He was my brother. The only one who cared about me. He died ten years ago. I killed your family Jacob. I never meant to, if I could I would give my life to give them all back to you. I would give my life if it meant my mom would have lived a happy normal life. But the devil came and made me to kill her. You have every right to want to kill me and take revenge for what I have done to your family. I will let you punish me as you see fit. It is the only way I can think of to make what I have done right. Just know Jacob that you cannot hate me more than I hate myself. I killed any chance at happiness just by being born. I killed my own mother; it is an unforgivable crime, one that I have never answered for. I am ready; I'm ready to pay for killing my mother and taking your family from you."

I fell to my knees, I didn't have the strength left to stand and face my judgment. I heard Jacob's slow approach in front of me ad I took a deep breath in anticipation for the blow. What I felt was nothing that I had expected. He reached out and pulled me into his arms, he stood up with me and healed me tight but gently, as if he were comforting me. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. What was he doing?

"Hardy Black I could never hurt a hair on your head. I do not blame you for anything; it was not your fault. You are my family and I promise from this day on we will be a family."

What? "Jacob?"

"You have been alone for so long, I promise you, never again! Never again! From this day forward you will never be alone again."

I couldn't help but cry. What else could I do? All I ever wanted was right here holding me in my arms telling me he was not going to kill me and that he wanted me to be apart of his family.

"Uncle Jacob…" I tried to finish a sentence; I wanted to tell him thank you. Tell him I would be good, that I was grateful he did not want to kill me.

"I love you Hardy Black, don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too uncle Jacob."

After that I could have died and not cared the least bit. For one second I had family, someone besides Michel who loved me. Maybe eternity won't be so bad after all.

**Ok short I know, but I needed this scene between Jacob and Hardy to happen and resolve their relationship first. They have a lot of catching up to do and I love how wrong Hardy was about her family.**


	7. Family Bonding and First Sight

**Ok second chapter as promised.**

***Words in bold are people on the telephone.**

*******The Cullen's and Draco are the property of Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. Hardy and her pack on the other hand are all mine! : ) ***

Draco's POV

To say that I was going insane with worry would be the biggest understatement of the century. I was a wreck. It had been an hour since we left the two of them alone in the clearing. What could they possibly be doing that would take this long? I needed to see her again, to make sure she was ok. I was invisible for God sake! Who the hell would know if I went to check and make sure she didn't need anything? Oh yeah…Edward. Fuck! He was keeping a close eye on me to make sure I did not ruin Jacob and Hardy's alone time. But come on an hour! There was only one thing keeping me from taking off on all of them…

_She does not know about you! Do you want to break her trust before you are even introduced?_

Damn it! Why did he have to be logical!

_Look Draco I get it, trust me I do. _

So he all of a sudden can understand why I love Hardy. Wait hold the damn phone…Love?

_Bella did the same to me before I smelled her blood. Her silence had me interested and she was beautiful when I actually looked at her._

_It's not the same._

_Well of course it's not the same; you don't have to deal with wanting to kill her. If Bella's blood did not sing to me I would have realized I lover her faster like you are now._

_I don't get why I love her so quickly Edward, I don't know her._

_You were interested and thought she was funny as a wolf. She has a talent that gets you guessing about her, she is lovely and she could probably give you a run for your money in playing the damaged and alone outsider. You are both outcasts in the worlds you grew up in Draco._

He had that right. I was an outcast in the wizard world after Voldemort was defeated by Potter. When I left no one tried to stop me, when I disappeared no one was surprised. When my blood was found and the Auras assumed me dead no one shed many tears. Mother and father were beside themselves at having lost their pure blood prize son but no one came to my funeral. I went, Carlisle had let me go as a way to say goodbye. But I was not there long, that life was over and I had been anxious to start my new one. Jasper interrupted my thoughts

_Edward! Draco! What the hell is going on? I'm trying to keep the room calm but whatever you are going through right now is not helping! I need everyone to focus and Edward being distracted by you and your emotional whatever is not giving these boys assurance. You have Alice in a panic!_

I took a look at the room and Jasper was right. Alice was in a deep panic; she had lost sight of my future and was searching for it but could only find fuzzy images of me. Quil was staring out the widow ever five seconds from his place on the couch, J.J. was pacing the living room, Joshua was watching the clock as if his life depended on it, and Robert was outside in wolf form. When they got here he had excused himself and told the other three he would listen for trouble. Esme had offered them food to try and calm them but they had declined.

_Poor dears must be worried sick about her. I hope they come soon so everyone can relax and they will see she is fine. Jacob is too good a boy to hurt her. _Esme, always the mother at heart, even for these boys she did not know.

Renesmee was waiting by the glass doors for any sign of Jacob. She was worried sick about how Jacob was handling it, even though she knew he would not hurt Hardy, she was not sure what he would be like when he came home.

And then we heard it… the sound of two pairs of footsteps. They were going at a jogging pace but taking their time. The room let out a sigh of relief. Robert rushed forward to greet Hardy as she stepped through the bushes, hand in had with Jacob. Renesmee smiled wide and let out a small giggle. Hardy and Jacob made their way into the house followed by Robert. Renesmee ran to Jacob and embraced him. I was dying to grab Hardy but I had to hit myself because I was invisible. Hardy's pack stood and looked at her with obvious relief on their faces.

Jacob held tight to Hardy's hand as Renesemee let him go. "You had me worried sick Jacob Black!"

Jacob laughed. "I'm sorry; we forgot we had more time to catch up later." Renesmee stepped back expectantly. "Well let me introduce you formally, everyone this is my niece Hardy." Renesmee squealed and grabbed Hardy into a tight hug. The pack took a step forward but halted when Hardy put a hand up to stop them.

"Oh Hardy I'm so happy! Jacob has missed his family so much and I am glad he found you, I'm Renesmee, Jacob's wife and imprint."

"Your aunt, through marriage, but still your aunt." Jacob added.

Renesmee gave an unsure smile. Hardy smiled back and let out a small laugh. "Yes it's nice to finally meet you. It's nice to know Jacob was well taken care of after he left."

Carlisle stepped forward. "Any family of Jacob's is family to us, your pack included. Please feel free to think of this as your home, you all are welcome here always."

"Hey thanks! Good to know all the stories from Grandpa Seth were all true! You guys rock!" J.J. exclaimed.

The whole pack relaxed with the welcome of Hardy into the family, well… except Robert. He was still protectively behind Hardy. That really got to me, where did he get off?

"Hardy, now that things appear to be settled perhaps we should return to La Push?" Wait what?

"Maybe you're right Robert; we have been away for a while. We need to run perimeters."

She couldn't be leaving me! I needed her here. I had only had the last few minutes with her and now she was leaving again.

"Aw Robert we can do that!" Quil began, "let Hardy have some time with Jacob. Besides that idiot Michel called a son, she doesn't have any other family like the rest of us." I was getting to like the rest of Hardy's pack more and more. Yes let her stay with us for a while longer! Please merciful God give me this!

"If it's alright with you Hardy, the rest of the family would love some time to get to know you." I could fucking kiss Edward right now. Edward's face turned into a smile at my last remark.

_You're welcome._

Hardy looked at her pack for a second. "Well if you guys don't mind…"

"Of course we don't!" J.J. screamed.

"Take all the time you need Hardy." Quil smiled.

"We know how to howl if we need you, take the day boss." Joshua was pushing the other three out the door.

Robert hesitated, "If you need us…"

"I know how to howl as well, and how to use a phone." With one last look they were running to the forest to phase.

After they left Renesmee pulled Hardy to the couch and began the reunion. All of the Cullens stayed and talked with her and got to know her. I wanted so badly to join and get to know her in my way, but I would settle for this. After a few hours she checked in with the pack. She called Joshua since he was supposed to be at home baby sitting.

"How is everything?"

**Good just baby city for me, the guys have not seen anything new yet.**

"Alright I was just checking."

**We're all good Hardy really. How about you? How are the Cullens?**

"I'm good. They are all really nice. I've been getting to know all of them."

**Not the family you were expecting?**

"Not at all."

Edward called to her, "Hardy can you remind them that Draco will be arriving soon?"

"Oh yes that's right! Josh…"

**I heard; when will he be here?**

When will I be here and get my chance? "I'd say before dawn." Thank you Edward!

**Ok I will let the guys know. Later!**

Hardy returned to the living room and Jacob smiled. "You seem like a good Alpha."

"I try." Hardy said shyly.

"Can you believe it? My niece, the first female Alpha!"

"Thanks Jacob, but it was all in the jeans, I had nothing to do with it."

"Hey they are damn good jeans if you ask me."

"Hardy dear, would you like a tour of the house?" Esme asked.

"Yes thank you Esme, I would love one."

"You should familiarize yourself with it; you are welcome any time dear. Please think of this as your home away from home."

"Think of it as your only home, I don't want you around that Jr. kid!" Jacob said angrily. Hardy had told us about her nephew.

"He's Michel's son. I promised to take care of him."

"And you can do that from here."

Carlisle spoke, "Jacob She is not a child. Let her decide where she wants to live." He paused and looked at Hardy. "But yes Hardy, if you would like, you are welcome to stay."

"You're a lot easier to be around than this mutt!" Rosalie added. I know I was not the only one who preferred her smell to Jacob's. Hardy gave a gentle laugh.

"Thank you for the offer; I will have to think on it."

"Then let's show you the house." Edward stood and let me go first. We took her all around the house and showed her everything. She was amazed and appeared to like it. We slowly made our way to the third floor. We went to Edward and Bella's room, Jacob and Renesmee's room, and then my room. She looked around unsure.

"Should we be in here with Draco not here, and we have never even met!" She was afraid of invading my privacy; I began to feel really guilty.

"Trust me he will be fine with it." Edward snuck a glance at me. "I have a feeling you two will get along fine."

"He better be nice to her! No one is laying a hand on my Niece. You know what Hardy, speaking of, what's with that Robert guy?"

"What about him?"

"He's got it bad, but he hasn't imprinted on you. Are you…"

"Dating him? No way! He is like my brother!" I sighed in relief.

"Good, you don't need to be dating, men are no good."

Renesmee laughed but I froze. I hadn't figured Jacob into this equation. Would he let me be with his niece when he just met her? Would he give up his only family when he just got it back?

Edward smiled. _If you think niece is bad, try having your daughter claimed five minutes after she is born. Don't worry about him; it's about time he got a dose of his own medicine._

I smiled too. Hardy was walking around my room and I noted she was spending more time in here than she had anywhere else.

"He's English?"

"Yes he is. He has an interesting story I'm sure you would love to hear." Edward shot me another glance.

"I've always wanted to go."

My smile was huge; she liked something about me already. I could take her there on a date. The Cullen's were famous for huge presents like that. While I was planning a howl pierced the sky. Hardy was out the door in seconds.

_J.J.!_

She was running before anyone could ask what that meant. I was after her, I would help in any way I could. The Cullen's were flying after us. We were getting close to the line and The Cullens stopped, Jacob ran through and I followed. Only Edward would know.

_Draco! We have a treaty!_

I couldn't listen, she needed me and I was going. We came to a clearing and Hardy was charging at a group of vampires. Jacob was taking on another group while J.J. lay motionless on the ground. I checked him and he was fine, just knocked out. I turned my attention to Hardy, she was holding her own but there were too many. Jacob was too busy to help her. By the time I had finished my repairing spell on J.J. Hardy was on the floor and not moving.

I had to. I had no choice. The center of my affection was being killed and I had to. Damn the consequences!

I dropped my shield so Jacob could see me and know to focus on his group. I began casting spells.

"Immobulus!" That got them. I hit them five more times with it and they were all on the floor. I started a fire. "Incendio." I threw them all in. "Wingardium Leviosa." I let the fire burn so Jacob could finish his off.

I ran to Hardy' side, she had bruises everywhere. "Hardy! Hardy can you hear me?"

She looked at me with those beautiful hazel eyes; Hazel was my new favorite color. She had this look in her eyes, it was no what I expected. It was not anger, or hatred, or hurt. It was confused, lost, recognition, and wonder all in one. Before I could say anything more she let out a small gasp and passed out from her injuries. She was there in my arms, and I never wanted to let go.

Hardy's POV

I was so happy. I have not been this happy in years, since before Michel died. Michel was my brother in every way; he loved me no matter what. And by some twist of fate I found another piece of my family. My uncle was here talking with me, laughing with me as if we had known each other for years. If I was dreaming I never wanted to wake up. After about an hour Jacob looked around and realized the time.

"Crap! Maybe we should take this to the house. Everyone was really tense when they left and they're all probably freaking out right now."

"Ok. We can move." We stood up and Jacob grabbed my hand and led the way. It was nice; we walked at a jogging pace. I looked at him a little nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think they will like me?"

He let out a booming laugh. "Is that what you're afraid of? A bunch of blood suckers not liking you?"

"They're your family Jacob."

He stopped and looked around at me. "You are my family to Hardy. There is no way they won't like you." He smiled and started walking again. "I'm sure Renesmee will love you, she loves having new people around. And the Cullens…Well not all of them are easy but most of them will love you right away. Rosalie will be the hardest to win over because she hates the smell."

I giggled as I remembered how vampires and werewolves smell to each other. I have been around both and never had a problem with it. "I think it is just full werewolves. The ones I have been around say I don't smell the way my pack does."

"Really? Well I guess that works, you don't smell like a bloodsucker either."

"Yeah the boys have said that to me, they were all surprised that I was not as bad as all their parents said I would be. I'm happy they all gave me a chance to prove myself."

We walked and continued to talk, laughing and telling jokes the whole way. When we came up on the house I saw Robert outside in wolf form waiting for us.

"Really Robert? Was wolf form necessary?" He ran into the bushes and changed back.

"Yes it was. You have been gone for an hour Hardy."

"Tell me you have not been this what the whole time, because then your point is moot." He didn't say anything. I knew he had been this way for the whole time; he was too protective of me. We made our way into the house. Renesmee ran to Jacob and grabbed him into a massive hug. I looked at the pack and they were relieved I was back and safe. That annoying pull was back. What was that?

Jacob held my hand as Renesmee let him go. "You had me worried sick Jacob Black!"

Jacob laughed. "I'm sorry; we forgot we had more time to catch up later." Renesmee stepped back and looked at me. "Well let me introduce you formally, everyone this is my niece Hardy." Renesmee squealed and smothered me with a tight hug. The pack took a step forward ready to get her off, I held up my hand to stop them. It was just a freaking hug.

"Oh Hardy I'm so happy! Jacob has missed his family so much and I am glad he found you, I'm Renesmee, Jacob's wife and imprint."

"Your aunt, through marriage, but still your aunt." Jacob added.

Renesmee gave me a small smile, unsure of my willingness to call her aunt that quickly. I smiled and laughed. "Yes it's nice to finally meet you. It's nice to know Jacob was well taken care of after he left."

Then Carlisle stepped forward. "Any family of Jacob's is family to us, your pack included. Please feel free to think of this as your home, you all are welcome here always."

"Hey thanks! Good to know all the stories from Grandpa Seth were all true! You guys rock!" J.J. yelled excited.

The whole pack appeared to relax after that, well…except for Robert. He was still lingering behind me protectively. It was really getting on my nerves. This was family!

"Hardy, now that things appear to be settled perhaps we should return to La Push?" Oh right. We had been gone from La Push all day and no one was out checking perimeters. Now that the Cullens were back there was bound to be more activity in the area.

"Maybe you're right Robert; we have been away for a while. We need to run perimeters." As much as I hated to leave I had to get back to reality. And reality was that La Push was in constant danger and needed us. I would have to talk to Jacob and the Cullens about it.

"Aw Robert we can do that!" Quil began, "let Hardy have some time with Jacob. Besides that idiot Michel called a son, she doesn't have any other family like the rest of us." Wow, would they really do that for me?

"If it's alright with you Hardy, the rest of the family would love some time to get to know you." Edward offered. I was getting the feeling that they really wanted me to stay. It was different, good, but different.

I looked around at the guys. "Well if you guys don't mind…"

"Of course we don't!" J.J. screamed.

"Take all the time you need Hardy." Quil smiled.

"We know how to howl if we need you, take the day boss." Joshua was starting to pushing the other three out the door.

Robert was really hesitant, "If you need us…"

"I know how to howl as well, and how to use a phone." Then Joshua shoved the rest out the soor and they were all off to the forest to phase.

After they left Renesmee pulled me to the couch and I Continued my reunion with Jacob and the Cullens. Everyone stayed and we all talked. I got to know some of them but they wanted to know all about me first. I told them my story, what I do to stay out of the pubic eye, Michel and his son. Everyone was nice and listened to me like they really cared. I never got away from the strange pull; it was getting stronger the longer I stayed. It was not a bad thing but it was annoying me to not know what it was. After a few hours I looked at the clock and decided it was time to check in with the boys.

"I'm calling Joshua; he is babysitting for his parents tonight."

"I'm going to get something to eat." Jacob called.

I dialed the number and Joshua picked up on the second ring. "How is everything?"

**Good just baby city for me, the guys have not seen anything new yet.**

"Alright I was just checking."

**We're all good Hardy really. How about you? How are the Cullens?**

"I'm good. They are all really nice. I've been getting to know all of them."

**Not the family you were expecting?**

"Not at all."

Edward called from the living room, "Hardy can you remind them that Draco will be arriving soon?"

"Oh yes that's right! Josh…"

**I heard; when will he be here?**

"I'd say before dawn."

**Ok I will let the guys know. Later!**

I went back to the living room and Jacob had a smile on his face. "You seem like a good Alpha."

"I try." I could feel blush in my cheeks.

"Can you believe it? My niece, the first female Alpha!"

"Thanks Jacob, but it was all in the jeans, I had nothing to do with it."

"Hey they are damn good jeans if you ask me."

"Hardy dear, would you like a tour of the house?" Esme asked.

"Yes thank you Esme, I would love one." This would be interesting, a look into the Cullen mansion.

"You should familiarize yourself with it; you are welcome any time dear. Please think of this as your home away from home."

"Think of it as your only home, I don't want you around that Jr. kid!" Jacob said angrily. Maybe I shouldn't have told him so much about Michel Jr. I had kind of let lose and we had not even gotten to half of the things he does to me.

"He's Michel's son. I promised to take care of him." I had promised to take care of La Push period, Michel just happens to live there.

"And you can do that from here." I had never lived anywhere else. Could I just pick up and leave that easily?

Mercifully Carlisle spoke, "Jacob She is not a child. Let her decide where she wants to live." He paused and looked at Hardy. "But yes Hardy, if you would like, you are welcome to stay."

"You're a lot easier to be around than this mutt!" Rosalie added. I had to laugh. She was not the first person to let lose on how much she preferred my smell to that of my werewolf brothers.

"Thank you for the offer; I will have to think on it." I would really think, Could I live here so far away from La Push?

"Then let's show you the house." Edward stood and I followed. We made our way around the house. It was so big! There was so much to see. Being around for as long as they have and traveling the world like they have looks like it makes life interesting. We finally made it up to the third floor. I got to see Edward and Bella's spare room, Jacob and Renesmee's room, and then they took me to Draco's room. I felt a little uncomfortable being there.

"Should we be in here with Draco not here, and we have never even met!" I liked my privacy and I know if I were Draco I would not like it if someone I didn't know was snooping around my room.

"Trust me he will be fine with it." Edward said. "I have a feeling you two will get along fine."

"He better be nice to her! No one is laying a hand on my Niece. You know what Hardy, speaking of, what's with that Robert guy?" Ah oh…

"What about him?"

"He's got it bad, but he hasn't imprinted on you. Are you…"

"Dating him? No way! He is like my brother!" He was getting really protective over me really fast. I don't know how I feel about it just yet.

"Good, you don't need to be dating, men are no good."

Renesmee laughed and I had to smile. Jacob was like Michel in so many ways.

I looked around Draco's room in wonder. The pull was strongest here, I wonder why? I didn't know Draco. He had so many interesting things and pictures. He had a lot of things from London. Is he from there, I mean before his change?

"He's English?"

"Yes he is. He has an interesting story I'm sure you would love to hear." Edward said happily.

"I've always wanted to go." I have always loved the pictures in books. I wish I could have traveled more in my life.

I didn't know Draco but I could tell I would like him. He had an interesting life and story from what I could see. I was excited to meet him.

Then my world came crashing back to reality as a howl pierced the evening sky. And I was out the door before it ended.

_J.J.!_

I was running before I could explain anything to anyone. I didn't have time to tell them. J.J. was in trouble and needed my help. I was slightly aware of everyone following me until I got to the boundary line and then it was just Jacob.

I got to the clearing and J.J. was on the floor surrounded my vampires. I grabbed one and threw him across the field.

"Get away from my little brother!" They all turned to me. I recognized the leader. He had escaped us twice and always came back for more.

"Just who I was looking for. Come and get me fearless leader!"

I charged him and was attacked from all sides. I had to keep fighting, J.J. was the youngest in the pack and I could not let him down. I could hear Jacob fighting off some of them at the other end of the field. I fought with everything in me but there were just too many of them. I was beaten by the shear number of them.

I was on the floor trying to move. The leader was standing over me with a wide smile. I was done for and I knew it. I was waiting for the final blow when I heard the voice of an angel.

"Immobulus! Incendio! Wingardium Leviosa!" I did not understand a word it was saying but I didn't care. All I knew was that for some reason the vampires were gone and there was a fire near me.

Someone ran to me and spoke. "Hardy! Hardy can you hear me?" The angel knew my name.

I looked up and was met by a pair of golden eyes. They were framed by the most beautiful face I had ever seen in my life. He had perfect pearl whit skin with short blonde hair. In that instant my life was gone. Everything that ever meant anything to me was stripped away, Jacob, Michel, My pack. There was just this angel looking at me. I couldn't understand it, what was this feeling? His eyes healed mine and I could see worry. Why? I didn't want him to worry; I wanted him to be happy. Then the darkness started to take me. I wanted to fight to stay awake with him but I couldn't. Just before the darkness won over I gasped "Oh!" Understanding. I had imprinted.

**So I hope you like these two chapters. Now that I'm on summer vacation I will update more often. **


	8. She's Not Yours!

**Hello all! Man my last chapter was the longest I have ever done. Don't know how I will top it. Oh well. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves so far. I'm having a blast with these characters! Never had the pleasure to write using someone else's characters, loads of fun!**

**Since Hardy is out of it and cannot tell you what happens while she is under, this chapter will be completely from Draco's POV. Hope you like it.**

Draco's POV

My angel was in my arms not moving, hardly breathing. I held her close. "Oh Hardy I'm sorry. I'm sorry love." I cupped her face in my hand and traced her cheek with my thumb. "I'll make it all okay Hardy, I will." I got my wand back out of my pocket and was ready to mend her wounds when I was interrupted by Robert.

"Get away from her!"

He came up snarling and I put up my wand in defense of me and Hardy. I knew werewolves could be volatile and unstable when angry; I did not want him phasing and hurting her by accident. He was growling and shaking ready to attack.

"Stop! He's one of us!" Jacob came running up behind me and stepped in-between us and Robert, J.J. came to my side and was looking at Hardy worriedly. "Calm down Robert!"

"Calm down! He's a blood sucker!"

"It's Draco Cullen Robert, he means no harm!"

Robert had his eyes on me, not ready to back down. "He is passed the boundary line; he has no right to be here! This is a breach of the treaty!"

"Only the alpha has the right to call an attack on the Cullens regarding the treaty."

"Look at her! Because of those bloodsuckers she is out of commission!"

I was mad. I could be helping her but I had to protect her from this idiot. "I could help her if you just calm down and let me."

"Quiet leach!"

"Robert I'm worried to but this is not helping, we need to get her to the house so she can be looked at." J.J. didn't even look up, he was worried sick.

We heard running and were soon joined by Quil and Joshua. They looked at the scene and did not know which side to take. The one with Robert, their second in command, or the one with J.J., an injured Hardy and a vampire they had never seen before.

"I'm second in command of this pack; I say that that leach is in direct violation of our treaty!"

"Made by _MY_ great grandfather Ephram Black! I am an alpha to remember! If Hardy is unable to make a choice it goes to me, and I say back off!" Jacob turned to me. "Give her to me." When I did not comply right away Jacob raised his eyebrow. "We need to get her back to the Cullens so Carlisle can have a look."

"I can do it! She will be fine." I wanted to make her better myself.

"I would feel better if Carlisle looked first." Reluctantly I gave her to Jacob. He scooped her up in his arms and began to walk. Robert stepped in front of him.

"You're not taking her back there!"

"She is my niece, she belongs with me."

"She belongs in La Push, her home."

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "And from what I hear it's not such a welcoming home."

Quil spoke. "People just don't know her like we do, they don't understand."

J.J. looked up. "Please can we take her to La Push just to find a middle ground? You can call Carlisle there if you want." Joshua nodded in agreement.

"Fine, we will take her back to La Push." He turned to me. "Draco, call Carlisle and tell him what happened, tell him to meet us at the house."

I nodded and got my phone out. I dialed the number and Carlisle picked up on the first ring.

**Draco son where are you?**

"Here in a clearing with Jacob and the pack. Listen Carlisle Hardy's been hurt, they want you to look at her before anything is done, can you meet us at her home?"

**I'm on my way.**

I clicked the end button and nodded for Jacob to go. We ran to La Push and I followed Jacob's lead because I did not know where to go or how to stay out of Robert's way. We got to the house and J.J. held the door open. My throat began to burn when we stepped in and we saw that a man was in the living room watching television. He looked up as Joshua lead us up to Hardy's room.

"Who the hell is that?"

We ignored him and went into Hardy's room and placed her on the bed. The man followed us and spoke again.

"Listen I put up with all of you coming in and out of my house when it is for the safety of the tribe but I will not have you bringing strangers in here for some sort of party with the half breed."I hissed and grabbed my wand, but before I could do anything Jacob had him against the wall.

"Listen you ungrateful little man, you may think this is your house but I remember it when it was still a one story box with two bedrooms and a kitchen with a living room attached. You're last name may be Black but this is not your home. This is Hardy's home and my home, you got that?" he dropped him and let him slide to the floor. I was monitoring the pack's thoughts to see how they would react.

'_Bout damn time someone did something about the way he treats her!_ Quil

_If only Hardy would let us do that!_ Joshua

_Hell Yeah! That will teach him!_ J.J.

_Hardy wouldn't like this._ Robert.

So this must be Michel Jr. I growled as he got up and spoke again. "And who the hell are you?"

"Jacob Black."

Jr. Took a step back and his eyes popped. He then composed himself and said, "So the traitor has returned home to check on his niece's abomination has he?"

Everyone in the room advanced on him until Robert stopped us. "Hardy would not like this."

When everyone stopped Jr. smiled and took a look at Hardy. "So the leaches finally got to her ha? Nothing she didn't deserve. Those foul creatures are made to kill each other after all."

He was about to laugh until I had enough and slammed him against the wall again and had my wand at his throat. I was growling in his face ready to cast a spell. Jacob had his hand on my shoulder and was trying to calm me.

"He's human Draco, be calm."

I looked at him and he had his eyes on my wand. "Filthy muggle." I dropped him; he was not worth my time. Carlisle walked into the room then and looked around. He spotted Hardy and went to her right away.

"I would have thought Draco would have had her fixed up by now. With what Edward has told us, he has grown quite fond of her in the last few hours. He has said you will be staying in forks with us after all, I am very happy to hear that." He gave me a knowing smile.

Jacob looked over at me and raised his eyebrows. What could I say? Only Edward knew what was going on while I was under my invisibility spell.

"What is the meaning of all this Carlisle?" Robert demanded.

"If you don't mind me telling them the story Draco?" I shook my head and Carlisle continued. "Well young man my son Draco over there was a wizard before I had to change him into a vampire to save his life. He still is." The pack looked at me and then eyed my wand. "He was unsure if he wanted to stay with us in Forks because it is so special to all of us and he felt empty while we felt such joy. He was under a spell that makes him invisible and unnoticeable to all senses, except for Edward's mind reading. He wanted to see if he would like it here before he decided to stay with us. He thought that if no one saw him with us no one would ask questions if he left so suddenly. He has been with us all day and listening to everything. And according to Edward, Jasper and Alice as well," He looked over at me. "He has developed some strong feelings for young Hardy here and has decided to stay."

Jacob looked at me and smacked my arm. "Had to be my niece didn't it?"

"Not like I planned it, I was fine being the bloody outcast of the family."

I looked at the pack; well I ignored Robert because I knew how he would feel and focused on the other three. They were curious. Quil was the first to speak.

"So you're a wizard with magic and all that?" I nodded. "You were saying earlier on the field that you cloud fix her, did you mean with magic?"

"Yes I know a spell that can mend. I used it on J.J. to mend a few broken bones."

J.J.'s eyes popped and he smiled. "So that was not just my imagination! I knew I had broken bones that should have taken two days to heal and they were better in seconds! That was you!"

"While I was still under my spell I thought you would like to be up and about faster."

"Wow! Thanks man!"

Joshua stepped forward. "If he can fix J.J. why not let him fix Hardy?"

"I tried but no one would let me." I looked at Carlisle. I knew I could do wonders but if it was serious he should have the last say.

He looked at me and smiled. "She has nothing life threateningly wrong with her that would stop you from helping. If it is alright with everyone, Draco can mend her faster with magic."

I looked around and the pack looked like they were on board. Jr. was looking at all of us like we were crazy. "Look I don't care what you do with her, just do it and get all the bloodsuckers out of here." He then left the room and went back down stairs.

"Well I don't see why we don't just let him." Joshua said.

"Yeah if it will be anything like me, she will hardly feel a thing and be awake in no time." J.J. was excited to see magic.

"I don't think Hardy would be mad if we let him do it." Quil looked at Robert knowing he would be the only objection.

"Why hurry a delicate process, we heal fast, let her have a few day s to rest."

J.J. groaned. "Come on Robert! Why let her suffer for nothing! Just let him help her!"

Quil put his hand on Robert's shoulder. "We all know how you feel and I know this complicates things but really what's the harm?"

Jacob and I were getting impatient. "Look I would like to see my niece one hundred percent sooner rather than later. If you're worried about her getting some rest Draco can put a relaxing spell on her that will make her stay asleep for as long as he mind needs the recovery. But why not let us heal her body now so she suffers less in recovery?"

Everyone was looking at Robert and waited. He finally gave in and nodded. I went to Hardy and cast both spells, one to heal and one to make her rest for as long as she needed it. I smiled at her as the color came back into her cheeks after all the bruises were gone. Jacob cleared his throat and I stepped aside so he could be next to her.

_We are going to have to talk about this later you know._

I nodded and looked at Carlisle. He was smiling at me happily. I hated to know what he was thinking, but I listened anyway.

_I'm happy you're staying Draco. This will all work out one way or the other._

He got up and left. I knew this would work out somehow, but in whose favor? Robert was looking at us and I could tell he wanted us to leave. I nudged Jacob and pointed my head. Jacob frowned.

"Look I'm not leaving Hardy because you feel uncomfortable. I'm family so you can just get over it."

"What about him?" He gave me a hard look that I returned.

J.J. huffed, "Aw come on Robert, why can't he stay? He's not doing anything and we know he won't hurt her." Quil stepped on his foot and looked at Robert.

I decided to be honest. "Look if you send me away I'm just going to put the invisibility spell back on and none of you will know. I would rather be upfront from now on. I would like to stay and keep an eye on her."

"Because you have feelings for her?"

"Yes"

"She's not yours."

I looked at him. "She's not yours either. You have no say over her."

"But I do and I say both of you shut up before I kick you both out." Jacob eyed us both.

_I don't like this. We're cool and all Draco, I know you but she's still my niece. But if I had to choose, I would choose you. I don't like the looks of this Robert kid, he's to controlling. But it's her choice so let her make it got it?_

I nodded my head. I just wanted to watch her sleep for now. I would do everything in my power to make sure I was her choice.

**You tell 'em Draco! This will be it until next weekend. It's my 21****st**** birth day on Monday (woot woot!) and my family and friends have a week long thing going. I know it's short but it's a teaser for the next few chapters. So I hope everyone liked Draco's POV. Hardy will be back next chapter…lets see what happens shall we? **


	9. Mine

**Hey everyone! Like I promised here is the next chapter. I had such an amazing bday week that I was happy I wrote the next three chapters ahead of time. I'm getting so much writing done! I'm loving summer vacation! I hope you're loving my story as well. Ok so Hardy is back! Oh what will she bring back to the waking world? Da da da! I guess you will have to read to find out.**

***The Cullen's and Draco are the property of Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. Hardy and her pack on the other hand are all mine! : ) ***

Draco's POV

I stayed with her over night. Renesmee soon joined us and sat with me and Jacob. The pack would leave to run perimeters and come back to check on her. Robert never took his eyes off me when he came. He wanted to make sure I did not try anything with Hardy. I wanted to read her mind and find out what she thought of me, she had seen me and the look she gave me was confusing. But I felt bad invading her privacy more than I had to. I'm not Edward; I have a choice to give people privacy if I want to. So I would wait and ask her myself. In the morning Jr. was gone so Jacob and Renesmee went down stairs to find something to eat. I was alone with Hardy and it was nice to have peace with her.

I wanted her to hear and know my voice. I leaned down really close to her face. "Hardy, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want you to know I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, ever."

She began to stir; I didn't want to frighten her so I leaned my head away from her and watched as she slowly opened here eyes. She looked up at the ceiling confused and then she looked at me. When our eyes caught it was like she had me trapped, I couldn't look away from the amazing hazel of her eyes. She no longer looked lost or confused; she recognized me and had wonder in her eyes. Slowly I reached my hand up and stroked her cheek with my thumb coming around and cupping her face. There was electricity, it felt so right and she did not flinch away like anyone else would have. Her warmth radiated around my hand and up my arm. Her eyes closed at my touch and she leaned her head into my hand. It was pure bliss.

Then her eyes shot open and she looked at me. Sadness crossed her features and she sat upright. "Hardy?"

"I can't. I can't." She got up off the bed and shot out of the room. I went to follow her and was met by Jacob and Renesmee in the living room.

"Draco what happened?"

"I don't know she just got up and ran." We followed her outside and were met by Robert.

"What's going on? Hardy won't answer me and she just took off running."

Jacob looked at me with the same question on his face. "I don't know. She woke up and she was fine and then she just got up and said 'I can't' and then took off."

"Don't lie to me bloodsucker! What did you do to her?" He ran at me and I dodged.

"I swear I did nothing! I would never do anything to her."

He kept coming at me and I had no choice but to pull out my wand and stop him.

"Immobulus!" He stopped in his tracks. "Look I don't want a fight. Let's just go and find her to make sure she is fine."

"I'll do that! You have obviously done enough for one day. Why not let her family take care of her!"

I raised my wand again. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder. "Control Draco." He was right. The old me would have tortured the dog for less. But my time with the Cullens has changed that. I want to be worthy of the name Cullen. I want to be worthy of Hardy, hurting a member of her pack would without a doubt kill my chances. If I was still Draco Malfoy I would not care. But I am Draco Malfoy Cullen now. I released Robert and lowered my wand.

"Robert, go and look for Hardy and see if she is alright. Draco and I will stay behind in case she comes back." I looked at Jacob not liking this plan. Robert was off. "Look Draco I don't know what happened but just cool it ok. She will come around when she is ready."

"I'll give him a head start and if she is not back in five minutes I'm going to look for her." I didn't wait for his answer. I sat down and watched my clock. I thought about what could have possibly gone wrong. If she wanted me to stop I would have. If she did not like my touch, most people hate the coldness of my skin; she did not give any sign. If she had given me anything that said stop I would have. I don't want to push her into loving me. I'm not the person who just takes what they want because I can anymore. I would give her the choice. Don't get me wrong I would do whatever I could to help my chances, but I would let her choose.

As soon as the five minutes was up I was running. I didn't know my way around so I picked up her strange but wonderful sent. I have lived with Jacob for seventy five years and the smell was gross but I lived with it. Hardy's pack smelled the same, but she was different. I knew it was the same way for them because I listened to J.J. and Joshua think about the difference between her smell and our smell all night. It was a smell I could live with for all eternity.

It was hard at first to follow her sent. She and the pack had been all over these woods. But I just had to focus and pick up the fresh sent. I soon found it and followed it. After a few minutes I could hear them.

I didn't want Robert to know I was here and fight with me so I went back under my spell and watched. Hardy was sitting in a ball on the floor and Robert was trying to comfort her but she wouldn't let him.

"Please just go Robert."

"But Hardy…"

"Go!" she screamed at him. He dropped his hands and stepped back defeated. He took off for the forest and didn't look back.

I looked at her and she was crying in the middle of the field. I hated to see her like that. I wanted her to smile and be happy like she was yesterday while talking to the Cullens. I needed to see her happy. I needed her to smile. I needed her in my arms again. Maybe it was the old Malfoy in me coming out but I was going to have her in my arms and smiling if it was the last thing I did.

I took the spell off and went to her. She heard my approach and looked up. I was obviously not who she was expecting. I held my hands up in front on me to show her I meant no harm. I came to about two feet away from her and stopped. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hardy I'm sorry, I know you want to be alone but please hear me out. You don't know me yet but my name is…"

"I know who you are Draco."

That stopped me in my tracks. She figured out who I was faster than I thought she would. She appeared to enjoy saying my name, her lips pulled up at the corners. I loved hearing her say it.

"Look you are going to be mad at me but let me explain everything to you."

"I…"

"Please Hardy give me this. I just want the chance to explain myself. I've been dishonest. I was a wizard before Carlisle changed me, I still am. I was a horrible person and I followed evil people because they had power. I'm different now because of Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens. But when I found out we were coming back to Forks, back to the place where they became a family I wanted to die. I didn't want another reason to feel less like a Cullen than I already did. I didn't want to come but the family was not ready to let me go. So I made a deal. I would come under a spell that makes me invisible to all senses. I would look around and see if I could take living here. If I had to leave there would be no questions. I would just be the son that stayed in Germany while my family came here. It was all working out fine until we met you and your pack. I don't know why Hardy but I am drawn to you. I need to be with you and protect you. I followed you after J.J.'s howl. I crossed the boundary line. I couldn't let you go. And when you were in trouble I took the spell off of myself to help you. I know your second wants me to pay for breaking the treaty, but I just couldn't let you leave my side. I wouldn't leave while you were asleep, no mater how much Robert wanted me to. I know I must have startled you earlier and if I did I'm sorry. I would not have done that if I had though it would hurt you. Please don't hold anything against Jacob or the Cullens. This was my choice. I hope you can forgive me someday because I do care about you and want to be in your life, no matter what role I play."

I stopped and looked at her with nothing by pleading in my eyes. She looked at me stunned. She looked down and closed her eyes shaking her head. There was a sad smile pulling on her lips.

"Draco even if I wanted to be mad at you…"

What? If she wanted… Did that mean she was not going to write me off?

"I can't… you see…"

She struggled for her words. She looked up at me with a look asking me to understand. I nodded for her to go on.

She took a deep breath and began again. "Even if I wanted to be mad with you I can't. It's not in our nature to do that to… When I saw that it was you…you're a vampire. I panicked and ran. I didn't want to, the distance hurt, but when I heard Robert walking to the house while we were in my room I felt so terrible. I know how he feels for me but it will never be enough. He's not the one…he's not my imprint…he's not you."

As those words sank in I understood. She imprinted…on me. She wasn't mad with me because she loved me from the second she laid eyes on me. I looked at her and needed to hold her.

"And the weird pull I've felt ever since I met the Cullens was always you; I just couldn't see you until now. I'm sorry I ran away from you, it hurt me more than you know. But I've been fighting a losing battle. I've been fighting to stay away from you to keep from hurting Robert. But I don't want to fight it anymore. I belong here, I belong with you, and from the moment I saw you I was yours."

I leaned down and grabbed her right hand in my left pulling her up with me. I could feel the electric energy flowing between us and knew I was doing the right thing. We intertwined our fingers and I looked deep into her eyes. She was afraid and unsure, there was so much neglect in her past and I could see the unwillingness to let someone love her there. The last person who loved her so completely had died years ago and she was still healing. But I saw the desire in her eyes. I cupped her face in my right hand and caressed her cheek with my thumb. She leaned her head into my hand and closed her eyes. When I brought my hand down her face so my thumb could trace her lips she opened her lips and let out a small groan.

With a smile I pulled her closer. She rested her left hand on my chest and opened her eyes. I kept my eyes on hers as I slowly leaned down and connected my lips to hers.

In my whole existence I have felt empty and alone. In one moment I was whole and I had found my home. She let go of my hand and I placed it on her hip bringing her closer. She slowly drew her right hand up my left arm all the way to my neck making me shiver. She twisted her fingers into my hair and held on. Her left hand was holding onto my collar for dear life. I moved my right hand to her hair and secured her face to mine.

She was perfect and every moment we were connected I drank I every bit of her. I could feel her body against me, I could hear her heart beat quicken and our ragged breathing, her sweet sent filled my head and intoxicated me, and the taste was unearthly. Hardy was perfect and without even trying, she was mine.

Hardy's POV

There was a part of me that wanted so badly to wake up, that tried to wake up. But something wouldn't let me. I kept pushing and a voice kept telling me 'get some rest, you've had a long day' I know it's been a long day, but I needed to get back, I needed to get back to him. The pull was there and I could feel it. He was waiting for me to go back to him. 'He'll be there when you wake up; rest or you will not get back for days. The sooner you rest the sooner you can go back' I let the voice take over and rested, hoping it was right and I would get to wake up sooner if I listened. So I slept and thought about his face, after all these years I never knew it would be that simple, just a look and my world had changed. My life wasn't my life anymore, it was his and I would give it to him gladly. I don't know how long I was out but I could feel myself becoming more aware, I could hear voices.

"We're going to go get some food; can I assume you are going to stay here?" It was Uncle Jacob.

"Yes I will be here." He was here!

"No funny stuff now." Then I heard his foot steps as he left the room.

I could feel someone close to me, and then he spoke. "Hardy, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want you to know I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, ever."

That was all I needed, he was there and was not leaving. It was time to wake up. Slowly I let the sleep fall off of me and I opened my eyes. I was looking up at the ceiling. Were was I? I know that smell, this is my room. Then I looked over to the side and there he was. When my eyes locked onto those two golden orbs I was in a trance, I was lost in their depth. He was cautious but I could see joy at having my eyes on his. He reached his hand up slowly as not to frighten me and ran his thumb along my cheek. He brought his hand around and cupped my face with it. There was an electric shock that ran from his hand and through my body, it was amazing. His cold hand fit my face perfectly, as if each was made for the other. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into his hand, wanting to be as close as possible. I inhaled his sent and felt peaceful.

But being a half vampire, I could still hear the outside world in one part of my brain. I heard familiar footsteps outside coming to the house. Robert…What do I tell him? My eyes opened suddenly and I looked at him. He was startled and looked worried. How can I do this to Robert? He has been such a good friend to me. I know he loves me, but here I am imprinted on someone else. And to make things worse I had imprinted on a vampire. I knew he was from the minute I saw him, his cold touch confirmed it and his golden eyes told me one thing: Cullen. I had heard about him and somehow felt drawn to him when I was in his room, he was intriguing and somehow I had imprinted on Draco Cullen. But what about Robert, What was I doing? I sat up and all I could think of was a way to avoid this conversation with Robert.

"Hardy?" Draco asked worried.

I looked at him and all I could manage was, "I can't. I can't."

I got off the bed and ran for it. I passed Jacob and Renesmee in the living room. They were too shocked to say anything until I was already gone. I got outside and there was Robert.

"Hardy are you alright?"

I didn't stop, I just kept going.

"Hardy!"

I couldn't face him, not yet. I ran and with every inch of distance my pull to Draco got stronger. It hurt to be this far apart from him, but I needed to think about what I was going to do. I wanted to fight the instinct, but knew I wouldn't. I was in my nature, my genetic coding to be with Draco. I found myself in the field we had fought the vampires in. How long had it been? One day, two? I didn't even know how long I was out for; I just knew I had missed too much.

I had been there maybe three minutes when Robert showed up. "Not now Robert."

"What did the leach do to you? Did he hurt you? If he did I will take care of him! He crossed the treaty line yesterday when the vampires attacked." So it had only been a day, good. "He won't leave, I wanted to take action but Jacob wouldn't let me."

"He's an alpha; he has every right to decide what is best if I am out of it."

"Jacob is not my alpha, you are Hardy. I will follow what you want. If you want me to attack I will. He crossed the line and now he has done something to upset you."

Attack! Hold the phone he wanted to hurt my Draco? I wasn't ready to tell him why but I couldn't let him do this.

"He didn't do anything; I don't want to do this now Robert so please just go."

"Not a chance Hardy, we need to talk this over."

He would never listen. "Please just go Robert."

"But Hardy…"

"Go!" I screamed at him with as much force as I could manage. He looked at me hurt and dropped his hands. He stepped back and ran for the woods. Great I was hurting everyone. Robert for treating him like this, Draco for not explaining my behavior, and myself for running from Draco.

I felt so lost, I just wanted to go back to Draco and tell him, but how would he take it? I curled back up into my ball and cried some more. My life had always been complicated, but yesterday with Jacob and the Cullens it felt like things were finally going to get better, simpler. Now I was caught in a love triangle with one of my best friends and a vampire I had never even talked to. What would the rest of my pack think? No I knew, they would think this was funny, they already liked the Cullens. Nice to know I would be the laughing stock of the pack for a while.

I heard a slow approach and looked up expecting Jacob or Robert again. It was Draco. He held his hands out in front of him in a surrendering gesture. He had come looking for me, what had I done to deserve that? I was so happy to see him, but how to explain to him that he was now the center of my universe? When he was about two feet away from me he stopped, obviously not wanting to scare me or push the boundaries, but the small distance still hurt. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hardy I'm sorry, I know you want to be alone but please hear me out. You don't know me yet but my name is…"

"I know who you are Draco." I couldn't help interrupt him. I liked the way he said my name and I wanted to say his out loud for the first time. He stopped and looked at me, surprised I had figured out who he was without much help. He shook his head and began again.

"Look you are going to be mad at me but let me explain everything to you."

Mad? How could I be mad at him? Yes he had broken some rules but he was my imprint, I could never be mad with him. I needed to tell him, he needed to understand. "I…"

He wasn't having it. "Please Hardy give me this. I just want the chance to explain myself." I stayed quiet and ready to listen. I knew no matter what he said it would not change anything. I would still feel the same, I would still be his. "I've been dishonest. I was a wizard before Carlisle changed me, I still am. I was a horrible person and I followed evil people because they had power. I'm different now because of Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens. But when I found out we were coming back to Forks, back to the place where they became a family I wanted to die. I didn't want another reason to feel less like a Cullen than I already did. I didn't want to come but the family was not ready to let me go. So I made a deal. I would come under a spell that makes me invisible to all senses. I would look around and see if I could take living here. If I had to leave there would be no questions. I would just be the son that stayed in Germany while my family came here. It was all working out fine until we met you and your pack. I don't know why Hardy but I am drawn to you. I need to be with you and protect you. I followed you after J.J.'s howl. I crossed the boundary line. I couldn't let you go. And when you were in trouble I took the spell off of myself to help you. I know your second wants me to pay for breaking the treaty, but I just couldn't let you leave my side. I wouldn't leave while you were asleep, no mater how much Robert wanted me to. I know I must have startled you earlier and if I did I'm sorry. I would not have done that if I had though it would hurt you. Please don't hold anything against Jacob or the Cullens. This was my choice. I hope you can forgive me someday because I do care about you and want to be in your life, no matter what role I play."

He stopped and took a deep breath. He looked at me begging me to understand and forgive him. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Wizard? Well maybe all fairytales are real. He had been tricky and I would have punched anyone else. Putting all that aside though, Draco felt a pull too, a need to be with me even if it meant his death by breaking the treaty. He loved me; I could see it in his eyes. I could never be mad. Now it was my turn to explain to him why.

"Draco even if I wanted to be mad at you…" I paused fighting for the words. He looked surprised.

"I can't… you see…" He was obviously not expecting me to forgive him that quick because he was still shocked and confused. I didn't know how to say this. I looked at him pleading with him to understand and be patient. He nodded and waited.

I decided that I would just do what he had and just let it all out on the table. I took a breath and began again. "Even if I wanted to be mad with you I can't. It's not in our nature to do that to… When I saw that it was you…you're a vampire. I panicked and ran. I didn't want to, the distance hurt, but when I heard Robert walking to the house while we were in my room I felt so terrible. I know how he feels for me but it will never be enough. He's not the one…he's not my imprint…he's not you."

As I watched him take in my words I saw him slowly understand what I was saying. I had imprinted on him. I was still to afraid to hear what he thought about it so I kept going.

"And the weird pull I've felt ever since I met the Cullens was always you; I just couldn't see you until now. I'm sorry I ran away from you, it hurt me more than you know. But I've been fighting a losing battle. I've been fighting to stay away from you to keep from hurting Robert. But I don't want to fight it anymore. I belong here, I belong with you, and from the moment I saw you I was yours."

And I was his, forever. He looked at me and closed the distance between us. He reached down and grabbed my right hand in his left. The electricity was back and it was amazing. We intertwined our fingers and looked deep into each others eyes. I could see so deep into them all the way into his soul. I did not see any of the evil he had talked about, I saw ancient scars healing over, and I saw love, desire and joy. I could see him searching in my eyes and I could tell he saw how hesitant I was, but I hoped he could also see my deep desire to be with him. He cupped my face in his right hand and caressed my cheek with his thumb again. This time I could not resist. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into his hand and rested there, completely content. He slowly brought his hand down my face and let his thumb trace my lips. A chill ran through me and I opened my lips and a groan escaped. I had never experienced something like this before.

He pulled me closer to him. I rested my left hand on his chest and opened my eyes to look into his. He kept his eyes on mine as he slowly leaned down and connected his lips to mine.

In my whole existence I have felt empty and alone. I was used to being alone and I had come to expect nothing more from life. In one moment I was whole and I had found my home. I let go of his hand and he placed it on my hip somehow bringing me closer. I slowly drew my right hand up his left arm all the way to his neck. I felt him shiver at my touch, it only encouraged me more. I twisted my fingers into his hair and held on. My left hand was holding onto his collar as if my life depended on it. He moved his right hand to my hair and secured my face to his.

It was the most perfect moment. He was perfect and every second we were connected my senses happily recorded everything about him. The way his body felt against mine, his ragged breathing as he kissed me, his overwhelming sent filled my body and only made me want him more, and the way he tasted was out of this world. It had been so easy. I had opened myself to him and he didn't run away. I was his and he accepted me, and without having to ask he had given me himself. He was mine.

**Oh I love happy endings. Maybe I should end it here while it's happy and save the other chapters for some other time or something…Kevin would kill me… but he needs a little taunting. Haha jk. I won't do it to you guys, but I will do it to him. I'm evil to my bff.**


	10. Can a Dead Heart Beat?

**Ok this chapter was supposed to go out Tuesday but my internet has been out and I am furious with them right now. But here you go and I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Thos chapter goes out to all of my lovely reviewers! Thank you Sunny Book Lover for the constant reviews and here's a shout out to my newest reviewer yrenne!**

***The Cullen's and Draco are the property of Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. Hardy and her pack on the other hand are all mine! : ) ***

Draco's POV

I was glued to her and never wanted to let go. But from behind me a growl interrupted my heavenly moment…well it might have been more like minutes but I had lost track of time.

"Wow Hardy way to suck face!"

We reluctantly disconnected from each other to find J.J., Joshua and Quil laughing their heads off, Jacob shaking his head with an annoyed look on his face, and Renesmee smiling from ear to ear. Then I saw the source of the growling. Robert was livid. He was shaking uncontrollably and looked like he was going to charge. I stepped in front of Hardy and grabbed my wand ready for an attack. Hardy grabbed my arm and yelled at Robert.

"You can't Robert! You can't ever hurt him!"

Robert stopped and appeared to understand. He saw the way she looked at me, how she had kissed me. He looked at her hand on my arm and frowned. Then he turned and ran.

"Robert!"

Hardy laid her head on my shoulder and sighed. I knew she loved me but she was an alpha and needed to keep her pack together. She needed to keep the peace so there would not be a rift that would compromise their mission to protect La Push. I turned and put my arm around her waist, securing her to my side. Everyone made their way to us in the middle of the field. Renesmee was still smiling as she noted my arm around Hardy. Jacob was really annoyed.

"Seriously Draco? You finally decide to get a life and you have to do it with my niece?"

I was about to answer when Hardy cut in on my defense. "It's not his fault Uncle Jacob."

Everyone looked at Hardy. She was staring up at me and had a small smile on her face. She snaked her arm around my waist and rested her body against my side. I just held on tighter, ready to pick her up if she needed it. Nothing got passed the others. J.J. cleared his throat.

"So Hardy does this mean you just imprinted on Draco here?" Hardy just smiled and nodded. Jacob let out an exaggerated sigh and Renesmee giggled with joy. "Ok well that explains a lot. So I would assume we are not going to do anything about the fact that a full vampire is on tribal land, because really I don't want to attack Draco because he is really cool." J.J. smiled at me and I returned it.

"No, J.J. we won't be doing anything. Imprints are off limits."

Joshua and J.J. both screamed "Yes!" But then Joshua looked serious and asked, "Does that include wrestling for fun? I mean we won't hurt him or anything." Hardy and I laughed and everyone joined in.

"If Draco wants to wrestle with you it is his choice."

All three of the guys perked up and had evil grins on their faces. I was feeling really great, I had Hardy and that was all I wanted. I knew it would be complicated, but we would work through it together.

Hardy then sighed and looked at me. "I have to deal with Robert." I knew it was coming and I still didn't like it.

"Well if you're going to deal with him may I suggest you leave your vampire behind?" Jacob said. "I have learned from experience with Sam and Leah that the imprinting process can leave some heavy marks on people." He frowned at the memory of how much pain it had caused in his old pack. I had heard the story before and my wanting to help Hardy keep the peace was the only reason I could let her leave my side now.

I pulled her around facing me and snaked my other arm around her waist and pulled her close. She brought both her arms around my neck, leaned into me and rested her head on mine. I gave a small smile and sighed, completely content to stay this way all day. She let out a small giggle at my reaction.

"I'll try not to be long." Good. I wanted her back in my arms as soon as possible.

"I'll wait for you at your house."

Jacob had other ideas. "I think you have pushed your luck far enough Draco. Hardy if you want to see lover boy here when you're done come to the Cullens. We need to have a family talk about boundaries."

Hardy giggled in my arms and the thought of not seeing her for the next hour, or maybe even hours had me crashing my lips to hers to savor this moment. Her reaction was instant; she tightened her grip on me and kissed me back passionately. Jacob was growing impatient with me. And the guys were well, acting like a bunch of guys.

"Wow Hardy! Get a freaking room!" J.J. laughed.

"Yeah come on there are impressionable kids here." Joshua faked annoyance.

"Is this how life is going to be from now on, one big make out fest?" Quil asked.

"Draco seriously don't make me drag you away from her and back to the house!" Jacob growled.

"Leave them alone you guys!" Renesmee chided.

I smiled into Hardy's lips and pulled away smiling down at her. She smiled back and then reluctantly released her grip on me. She sighed and looked around.

"Ok guys back to your posts, I will check in when I can. Uncle Jacob please be nice." Jacob huffed and she turned back to me. "I'll be back." Then she took off for the woods.

I could already feel the pull to follow her, but Jacob hit me out of it. "Let's go lover boy, back to the house!" I laughed and took off running toward the house.

When we got there everyone was in the living room expecting us. I was first in followed by Jacob and Renesmee. When I came in everyone looked up and smiled at me and had excitement in there eyes. Esme was radiating with joy. I could only think of one thing. _Edward!_

_Sorry I had to tell them what was going on and why you had to break the treaty to be with Hardy. Then when you didn't come back Alice looked into the future and you were fuzzier than ever. But she sees a picture of you and Hardy on the mantle in the near future._

I perked up at that. I knew Alice could not see Hardy because she was neither a full human nor vampire. So me being fuzzy was kind of a good thing. Alice was shaking with joy and bounced up to me and threw her arms around me.

"I told you that I had visions of you happy here! Now you can't leave because you're in love with Hardy!" Alice smiled smugly at me.

Jacob groaned as he flopped on the couch and put his head in his hands. Renesmee was giggling at him as she plopped down next to Jacob and threw her arms around him.

"What's wrong with the mutt?" Rosalie asked smiling at Jacob's frown.

"Oh he's just mad because Hardy imprinted on Draco!" Renesmee announced shaking her head at Jacob. Jacob just groaned again.

Everyone looked at me shocked. "Is that true Draco son?" Esme asked excitedly.

"Yes, she told me she has imprinted on me."

Alice was bursting with joy; she was bouncing up and down and clapping her hands. Carlisle smiled warmly at me and Esme was radiating with shock and joy. Jasper and Emmitt both gave me fist bumps and Bella and Rosalie ran up to me and gave me hugs. Jacob was growling at me.

_Stupid Draco! Couldn't even give me twenty four hours with her and he lays his claim on my only niece._ He was seething with loathing for me.

Edward laughed at Jacob's loud thoughts. Bella looked at him and asked, "What's so funny Edward?"

"Oh Jacob is really mad with Draco. Not only has Draco fallen in love with Hardy, but she has imprinted on him. He's just upset he won't get as much time with her now because those two will be inseparable."

"Well come on! I've known her all of twelve hours and I have to hear from Carlisle that Draco and Edward have been discussing Draco's claim to my niece, the last of my family, with their freaky mind powers! And the very next day I find them making out in the woods! How would you feel?"

Edward smiled; he had been waiting for that. "Imagine if Hardy was your only daughter and some mutt who had been trying to steal her mother away from you laid his claim on her five minutes after she was born." Everyone busted out laughing. Jacob did ask for it. He had imprinted on an infant and Edward would never let him live it down, especially now.

_No I won't! He has not right to judge you because you are Hardy's mate._

I had to take a second after that one. Mate…I never thought about having one before. Edward smiled at me, remembering the feeling. What is it about Forks that changes us so completely? After everyone settled down I looked at Jacob and smiled. He was giving me a death glare.

"You wanted to talk boundaries Jacob?"

"Yes. One; stay out of La Push. Two stay away from my niece!" He yelled at me.

"Jacob I can't. I can't stay away from her any more than the rest of you can stay away from your loved one." I looked around and looked at all five happy couples. I had wanted their happiness for so long, and now with Hardy I could have it. Edward and Bella were looking at me and I could tell they understood.

"Jake you can't ask that of him. They were made for each other." Bella was looking very sternly at Jacob, telling him to back off.

"Jacob, Hardy would kill you if she heard you talking like this. Could you imagine the pain you would be in if someone said you and Renesmee had to stay away from each other?" Jacob looked at Renesmee with a hurt expression, giving us our answer. "Would you really put Hardy through that kind of pain just because you are uncomfortable? She can't stay away from him any more than he can stay away from her. She was made for him."

I looked at Jacob and he still did not look happy. I wanted him to be okay with this so it will be easier on Hardy. "I thought you said you preferred me to Robert and that we were cool?"

"I do prefer you to him but I never thought you would be her imprint. I thought it would take years for you to get her to like you because you're a vampire and she has hated every vampire she has ever met because of her father. The Cullens are one thing, but her being so accepting of one trying to court her…I thought she would throw you into a wall when you first tried something. And I never thought you would kiss her!" He was breathing hard and was frustrated.

Emmitt wasn't helping. "What did you expect them to do, play chess? Of course their going to make out and stuff like that! I mean they are mates and Draco has not gotten laid in years!"

Jacob had me against the wall. "I swear if you try!"

Everyone was on his back trying to make him let go. "I'm not!"

"You're her imprint and she would not refuse you anything, if you pressure my niece into doing anything she is not ready for I will have your head!"

"I'm not! I would never do that to her! I care about her too Jacob; I wouldn't hurt her like that." He slowly lowered me to the ground. "It will be a traditional courtship if Hardy likes. I will take her out on dates and have her home by a curfew if that will help. I will do whatever makes her happy. Whatever she wants." He let me go and Edward spoke.

"What she wants if for us not to talk about her while she is gone. And I doubt she will like the curfew idea."

Jacob turned to him still flustered. "I think the curfew idea is a good one. It will keep him in line." He pointed his chin at me.

"I have never had to follow a curfew and I refuse to start now." We all looked up and there she was leaning against the glass door with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

Edward smiled and nodded. "I told you. She could hear you yelling a mile away Jacob."

I ignored them. She had her eyes locked on me and was smiling. I ducked under Jacobs arm and walked over to her. She extended her hand and I took it. I brought our hands up to my face and kissed the back of her hand. "Hello love."

Her smile widened at my words. We heard a loud huffing sound coming from the corner of the room. She then looked over my shoulder and her eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you to be nice Uncle Jacob."

Jacob rolled his eyes, grabbed Renesmee's hand and ran up the stairs. "Don't want to interrupt." Hardy shook her head and smiled up at me.

"He'll come around." Bella came up and gave Hardy a big hug. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie followed. "Good to see you're alright Hardy."

"Thank you. I'm guessing Draco is behind my extremely short recovery." She smiled and I squeezed her hand.

"You look exhausted dear! Would you like something to eat! Have a seat." Esme was moving Hardy to the coach before she even answered, she never dropped my hand. She settled into the coach next to me and leaned into my side. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer.

"I'm fine, thank you Esme. It's just been a long day." She rested her head on my shoulder and yawned.

"Draco, take her upstairs and let her have a good rest."

"Not in the same room!" Jacob called from up stairs.

"No it's fine; I don't want to cause you more trouble than I already have. I've got your family fighting already. I have a home, I can go."

Before I could protest Carlisle was standing with Esme and speaking to Hardy. "Siblings fight, that is not your fault. Please Hardy, we would love for you to consider this your home. With you being Jacob's niece and now Draco's…" He looked at me not knowing which word to say.

"Heart." I put in. Hardy looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes, you are part of the Cullen family. You can call this your home for as long as you like." Carlisle finished.

"You really are no trouble dear, we love having you around." Esme smiled warmly at us. I could tell everyone was trying to leave and give us some privacy. They all started to file out and gave me good luck on the way.

_Have a good night Draco!_ Alice

_I'm glad you're finally happy_ Jasper

_Don't worry about Jake, I'll talk to him._ Bella

_Just love her._ Edward

_I'm so glad I won't lose him again._ Carlisle. I 'm not sure what that meant.

_They look perfect together. Just when I thought I couldn't be happier._ Esme

_Let her lead and you won't have to worry about the mutt. _Rosalie

_Bout time you scored._ Emmitt. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Hardy asked after seeing my expression.

"Emmitt wants me to make my big move." She laughed and leaned further into me. I laughed with her and buried my face in her hair. It was such a great sent. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her cheek.

"Is that your big move?"

"No, but it's a move that won't get me decapitated by your uncle."

"You let me deal with him, don't worry." I couldn't stop smiling. If only people from the wizarding world could see me now. Hardy leaned in to my chest and gave a heavy yawn. I picked her up and started carrying her up stairs. "Where are we going?"

"You need rest. These past two days have been draining on you. I'm taking you to get some much needed sleep in my room."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I took her up to my room and when I opened the door there was a huge bed that took up half of the room. I think Edward and Alice went a little overboard on the support. Hoping she wasn't mad at me I took a peak at Hardy's face, she had a small smile.

"Where did that come from?" she asked suspiciously.

"It wasn't me, so Edward must have informed the family I would need this when he told them how I felt about you. They must have bought it and put it in this morning." She looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "They work fast. I guess they figure you'll be staying over regularly, that is if Jacob doesn't kill me first." She smiled and shook her head. "I swear Hardy I didn't plan this, I was going to let you have my coach, and it is as comfortable as a bed." I was hoping she wasn't mad as I carried her over and laid her down. She snuggled up with one of the pillows.

"Wow, it's really soft. I like it."

I smiled. "Good I'm glad it's to your liking, you'll be the only one using it seeing as I don't sleep." I tuned to go turn off the lights.

She sat up and grabbed my hand, pulling me with her. "Oh no you don't, you're not escaping that easily." She scooted over to the other side and pulled me down so I was laying where she had just been. "What's the use of a bed this big if I'm the only one in it?" I smiled, pulled out my wand and gave it a wave and all the lights went off. "Wow, you really are magical aren't you?"

I chuckled. "I just turned out the lights. It wasn't anything amazing."

"Like healing me and J.J.?"

"I just did what I had to. I couldn't let you be hurt."

She closed the distance between us and nestled her head into my chest. Hear head was right on my silent heart, radiating warmth and making it almost beat again. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"So you can read minds like Edward?" She asked sleepily giving a big yawn.

"Yeah, but I use magic to do it, and I can turn it off if I want to give you privacy. It took all my willpower to stay out of your mind when you were asleep. I had already been sneaky; I didn't want to intrude anymore. I decided I would let you tell me how you felt about seeing me when you woke up."

"Hmmm." She mumbled. I just smiled and let her sleep. I would be here when she woke up again, holding her and here to love her. This had been the best day of my existence, I didn't think it could get any better, but I knew being with her would prove me wrong.

Hardy's POV

I was in heaven, heaven on earth glued to pure perfection. I never wanted to let go of him, I was happy, safe, and for the first time I felt someone love me. But from behind Draco came an angry growl, it was bothering me and pulling me out of my happy high. Then of course the guys had to show up.

"Wow Hardy way to suck face!"

We reluctantly disconnected from each other and there they were J.J., Joshua and Quil laughing their heads off at us, then Uncle Jacob shaking his head with an annoyed look on his face, and Renesmee smiling from ear to ear. Well at least someone approved…Then I saw the source of the growling. Robert was pissed! He was shaking like crazy and looked like he was going to charge at Draco. Draco took a step in front of me and grabbed his wand out of his pocket, ready to protect me. No, this wasn't right, he's my imprint, it's my job to protect him and make him happy. I grabbed his arm telling him to wait and then yelled at Robert

"You can't Robert! You can't ever hurt him!" I screamed willing him to understand. He did.

Robert stopped and had a knowing look on his face. He could see it all, the way I looked at my Draco, the way I was kissing him. I was protecting him, Robert could feel it, and he looked at my hand on his arm and frowned. Then he turned and ran.

"Robert!"

Oh what did I do? Robert was one of the most understanding people when it came to me, now I was hurting him. I laid my head on Draco's shoulder for comfort and sighed. He immediately turned and put his arm around my waist, gluing me to his side as everyone else made their way to us in the middle of the field. Renesmee was still smiling at us and her smile only widened when she saw Draco put his arm around me. Uncle Jacob didn't look happy. Great, now I would have to deal with an over protective uncle.

"Seriously Draco? You finally decide to get a life and you have to do it with my niece?"

No, I couldn't let Uncle Jacob be meaner to my Draco, none of this was his fault. "It's not his fault Uncle Jacob."

I looked up at Draco and smiled as he looked back. Then I snaked my arm around his waist and rested my body against his side, I needed the support. As if he could read my mind he just held on tighter. I guess nothing got passed the others. J.J. cleared his throat.

"So Hardy does this mean you just imprinted on Draco here?" ha, well they were watching close. I just smiled again and nodded. Uncle Jacob let out an exaggerated sigh and Renesmee giggled happily. "Ok well that explains a lot. So I would assume we are not going to do anything about the fact that a full vampire is on tribal land, because really I don't want to attack Draco because he is really cool." J.J. smiled at Draco and I saw Draco return it.

"No, J.J. we won't be doing anything. Imprints are off limits."

Joshua and J.J. both screamed "Yes!" Boys will be boys; I hope Draco was aright with them. But then Joshua looked serious and asked, "Does that include wrestling for fun? I mean we won't hurt him or anything." Draco and I laughed and everyone else joined in.

"If Draco wants to wrestle with you it is his choice."

All three of the guys perked up and had evil grins on their faces as they looked at Draco. This was going to be interesting. I felt so amazing, but in the back of my mind a voice was screaming at me. Robert! He came to the forefront of mind. I needed to talk to him.

I sighed, not ready to leave and looked up at my Draco. "I have to deal with Robert." His face didn't change, but I could see in his eyes he didn't like the idea of me leaving his side.

"Well if you're going to deal with him may I suggest you leave your vampire behind?" Uncle Jacob said. "I have learned from experience with Sam and Leah that the imprinting process can leave some heavy marks on people." He was frowning. I had heard all the stories before from all the old pack members before they died. I knew this would be tricky and I had to be careful not to hurt Robert more than I already have. I didn't want to leave but the pack was counting on me.

Then Draco pulled me in front of him and snaked his other arm around me and pulled me closer. I happily wrapped both my arms around his neck and leaned into him as much as I could and rested my head on his. Draco smiled and gave a happy sigh. He looked as if he could hold me like this all day. His expression was so cute I let out a small giggle.

"I'll try not to be long." I promised.

"I'll wait for you at your house."

But of course Uncle Jacob had an objection to that idea too. "I think you have pushed your luck far enough Draco. Hardy if you want to see lover boy here when you're done come to the Cullens. We need to have a family talk about boundaries."

Wow! Over protective! More giggles escaped my mouth and then Draco crashed his lips to mine. I didn't hesitate. I tightened my grip on his neck and kissed back as passionately as he was kissing me. Uncle Jacob was growing impatient with us. And the pack could not get past having their say in my life.

"Wow Hardy! Get a freaking room!" J.J. was laughing.

"Yeah come on there are impressionable kids here." Joshua faked an annoyed voice.

"Is this how life is going to be from now on, one big make out fest?" Quil asked jokingly.

"Draco seriously don't make me drag you away from her and back to the house!" Uncle Jacob growled.

"Leave them alone you guys!" Renesmee chided.

Draco smiled into my lips at everyone's reactions. He then pulled away and gave me a smile that I returned. Then I had to let him go and get to work. I sighed as I looked around to give everyone their assignments.

"Ok guys back to your posts, I will check in when I can. Uncle Jacob please be nice." Uncle Jacob huffed at me as I turned back to my Draco. "I'll be back." He nodded and I took off for the woods.

Every step I took away from Draco made me want to turn back. I had to keep telling myself that the sooner I found Robert the sooner I can get back to my Draco. I found him only after a few minutes of looking. He was sitting in a tree that he used to play in as a kid.

"Robert! Come down here and talk to me." He jumped down and looked at me, accusation in his eyes. "Look I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, it just happened."

"So you're not going to punish the leaches for coming onto our land."

I know it wasn't a question but I still answered. "No. You know as well as anyone else that imprints are off limits. Draco is welcome in La Push."

"You can't be serious! He's a vampire! We kill vampires!"

"Not the Cullens, and NOT Draco!"

"So you're choosing to go against your people for some bloodsucker you just met!"

I could feel the anger pulsing through me. I know he was hurt but he knew there was nothing between us. The only feelings I had ever had for him was the bond we had as pack mates. I loved him because he was my right hand man; he was my brother, and one of my best friends. I loved him but I was never I love with him. He knew all of this and he was still going to hold this against me. "I'm not choosing sides. I will protect La Push like I always have, but Draco is part of the equation now and you are just going to have to accept it because you know as well as anyone that now matter how much you want to hurt Draco right now you can't. It goes against your instincts and would kill us all if you did."

He turned away and leaned against the tree. "I guess I just can't believe I'm losing you to a blood sucker."

I softened at that and stepped forward putting my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, no one is losing anyone here. This is not the end of our family; it's just getting bigger now." He still didn't turn to face me. "You will understand one day when you see her."

"See who?"

"Oh come on Robert you know who, your imprint. When you find her everything will be right and you will be as happy as I am right now." I was happy. With one look all of the torment of the last seventy seven years went away and I was at peace.

"I hope you're right." He looked back at me with sad eyes.

It really hurt to see him in so much pain, but now that I have imprinted, I knew Robert would find the right girl. "And when you find her you will know she was worth the wait."

He sighed and looked at me for a second before turning away again. "I'll check in with the guys, you still need the rest, why don't you go home and get some sleep." The then walked away leaving me by the tree.

I was exhausted, I wanted to go home and sleep, but more than that I needed to see Draco. I decided to phase to check in with the others. They were running perimeters and thinking about this afternoons events.

_**Really you guys? Can you think of nothing else?**_

_**Well Hardy you guys were basically glued to each other, it was a once in a lifetime thing for us. **_J.J. laughed.

_**You bet it was a once in a lifetime thing!**_

_**I don't know J.J. the way they were stuck together…we might have to be careful not to walk in on them making out again.**_ Joshua and J.J. had to stop running because they were laughing too hard.

Quil was musing about yesterday and what happened while I was gone. I listened close and was surprised at what I heard.

_**I know isn't it cool how he can heal us so fast!**_ Draco had won J.J. over quickly. Now everyone was thinking about Carlisle explaining Draco and I got three different perspectives on it. The thing they all had in common was their feelings toward Draco, they all really liked him. This made me happy because if they could like him maybe Robert could learn to like him.

_**Don't hold your breath Hardy.**_

_**I know Quil, wishful thinking.**_

I was coming up on the house when I heard Uncle Jacob yelling. "You're her imprint and she would not refuse you anything, if you pressure my niece into doing anything she is not ready for I will have your head!" This can't be good. Before I phased the three guys had one last request.

_**Update us later! It sounds like a good fight!**_

Like I had a choice. I phased and dressed. While I was walking up I could heard the whole thing.

"I'm not! I would never do that to her! I care about her too Jacob; I wouldn't hurt her like that." Uncle Jacob had Draco up against the wall, great this was going to be fun. "It will be a traditional courtship if Hardy likes. I will take her out on dates and have her home by a curfew if that will help. I will do whatever makes her happy. Whatever she wants." Really what I want is for them to quit talking about me while I'm not around. I'm not a child and I can make my own choices. And a curfew?

"What she wants if for us not to talk about her while she is gone. And I doubt she will like the curfew idea." Oh so I guess Edward can hear me. I wonder why no one hears my approach, probably to busy messing with Draco to notice.

Jacob turned to Edward really flustered. "I think the curfew idea is a good one. It will keep him in line." He pointed his chin Draco.

My turn. "I have never had to follow a curfew and I refuse to start now." Everyone looked round and there I was, leaning against the glass wall with my arms crossed and my eyebrows raised in question.

Edward smiled and nodded. "I told you. She could hear you yelling a mile away Jacob."

I was ignoring them. I found Draco and smiled happy and I felt the peace wash over me. When our eyes connected he smiled back and made his way over to me, ducking under Uncle Jacob's arm. I extended my hand out to him and he happily took it. He then brought out intertwined hands up to his face ad kissed the back of my hand. "Hello love." I just about melted. He called me love and let his British accent leak through as he said it.

My smile just got bigger. There was a loud huffing coming over from the corner of the room Draco had come from. I looked over his shoulder and narrowed my eyes when I saw my Uncle Jacob. He was not making this easy for me. "I thought I told you to be nice Uncle Jacob."

Uncle Jacob rolled his eyes, grabbed Renesmee's hand and ran up the stairs. "Don't want to interrupt." Oh he was going to have to get over this. I'm not seven! I shook my head and then turned my attention back to Draco with a smile.

"He'll come around." Bella came up and gave me a really big hug, followed by Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. "Good to see you're alright Hardy."

"Thank you. I'm guessing Draco is behind my extremely short recovery." I smiled remembering what I had heard from the guys and Draco squeezed my hand.

"You look exhausted dear! Would you like something to eat! Have a seat." Esme was dragging me to the coach before I could even answer; I just let her and kept a tight grip on Draco. I had him sit down first then I settled myself next to him and leaned into his side. He dropped my hand and wrapped me in his arms bringing me closer.

"I'm fine, thank you Esme. It's just been a long day." I just wanted to rest and I was very comfortable where I was. I put my head down on Draco's shoulder as a big yawn came out.

"Draco, take her upstairs and let her have a good rest."

"Not in the same room!" Jacob called from up stairs. Really? Like anything would happen just because I found the love of my life. I would take it slower than that, I wanted to spend time with him and get to know him. Not to mention that I was not even close to being ready.

"No it's fine; I don't want to cause you more trouble than I already have. I've got your family fighting already. I have a home, I can go."

I could tell Draco was about to protest when Carlisle stepped up to us and stood with Esme. "Siblings fight, that is not your fault. Please Hardy, we would love for you to consider this your home. With you being Jacob's niece and now Draco's…" He looked at Draco appearing not to know what to say. What were we?

"Heart." He said looking at me. I know he loves me, I see it every time I look into his eyes, but could it be possible he already loves me as much as I love him?

"Yes, you are part of the Cullen family. You can call this your home for as long as you like." Carlisle finished.

"You really are no trouble dear, we love having you around." Esme smiled warmly at us.

They were all really to kind. They had known me for twenty four hours and already considered me part of the family. I saw Draco roll his eyes and shake his head.

"What?"

"Emmitt wants me to make my big move." I just laughed and leaned closer into him, I noticed when I looked back around the room was empty. Wow they were good. Draco laughed with me and buried his face in my heir. It felt so nice and his laugh was enchanting. He pulled me into his lap and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"It that your big move?" I was expecting something that would send Uncle Jacob into a frenzy.

"No, but it's a move that won't get me decapitated by your uncle."

"You let me deal with him, don't worry." Great another talk about backing off of my Draco. I would have to deal with it in the morning because my very long day came crashing down on me all at once as I laid my head on Draco's chest and let out the biggest yawn yet. He picked me up and started carrying me to the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"You need rest. These past two days have been draining on you. I'm taking you to get some much needed sleep in my room."

I liked the sound of that. Spending the night in his room…He did have a very comfy looking coach last time I was there. I could sleep on that and I could ask Draco so sit with me if he wanted to. Maybe he could be my pillow. I just wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me. When we got there and he opened the door there was this huge bed that took up about half of the space in his room. Wow! When the Cullens say they want you to be comfortable, they mean very comfortable. I could feel Draco's eyes on me waiting for my reaction. I knew it couldn't have been him so I decided to play with him a little.

"Where did that come from?" I asked overly suspicious.

"It wasn't me, so Edward must have informed the family I would need this when he told them how I felt about you. They must have bought it and put it in this morning." I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him. "They work fast. I guess they figure you'll be staying over regularly, that is if Jacob doesn't kill me first." I let him off the hook and smiled as I shook my head. "I swear Hardy I didn't plan this, I was going to let you have my coach, and it is as comfortable as a bed." I could tell he was still really nervous about whether I was mad or not. He carried me over and placed me on the bed, I snuggled with one of the pillows. Wow! This was nice.

"Wow, it's really soft. I like it."

He just smiled at me. "Good I'm glad it's to your liking, you'll be the only one using it seeing as I don't sleep." He turned away. No he didn't! He was not going to leave me alone. He was going to be my pillow whether he liked it or not.

I sat up and grabbed his hand and began to pull him down with me. "Oh no you don't, you're not escaping that easily." I scotched over to the other side of the bed and had him rest on the side I had just been on. "What's the use of a bed this big if I'm the only one in it?" He looked at me and smiled, pulling out hi wand and waved it and all the lights went off. I was a little surprised. I knew what he was but the sudden use of magic like it was no big deal took me off guard. "Wow, you really are magical aren't you?" I said stupidly.

He gave a small chuckle. "I just turned out the lights. It wasn't anything amazing."

"Like healing me and J.J.?"

"I just did what I had to. I couldn't let you be hurt."

He said it with such conviction that it made me feel like he had felt my pain with me. Like seeing me in pain caused him his own. I didn't want my Draco in pain, I wanted him happy. I did the only thing I could think of and closed the gap between us and nestled my head in his chest. He was such a good pillow. His skin may be cold but the electricity was strong. It felt strongest here, right at his heart. I know it's impossible but I could have sworn I almost felt it beat. He wrapped his arms around me and held on tight.

I wasn't ready for sleep yet. I wanted to hear his voice. I thought through all the things I had heard from the boys while I was phased. Everything they had heard and learned about Draco, all of his powers. I finally thought of something. "So you can read minds like Edward?" I asked, another yawn escaping.

He stroked my hair as he explained; it felt nice and relaxed me even more. "Yeah, but I use magic to do it, and I can turn it off if I want to give you privacy. It took all my willpower to stay out of your mind when you were asleep. I had already been sneaky; I didn't want to intrude anymore. I decided I would let you tell me how you felt about seeing me when you woke up."

"Hmmm." I was falling asleep and couldn't hold on for any more. I knew he would be there when I woke up again, just like he had been today. This had been the best day of my entire existence and I wasn't sure how it could get better, but I knew being with Draco would make it possible. I fell asleep and dreamt about my Draco.


	11. The Ultimatum and Meeting

**Hello all! It has been a while. Sorry about that. My youngest niece had a seizure a week after my last post and I have been spending time with her and her sisters. Now that she has stopped having them and is getting back to normal (as normal as an autistic child gets) I have been able to come back to my story. I see a few more favorites and alerts! You guys rock! And to make up for my nearly two month absence I have decided to give you this extra long chapter as a treat! It gets intense, yay! Someone asked how long I plan to make this story…All I can say is it will be more than 20 chapters. There is still a lot of story in my head and I'm going to write it my way. Hopefully this chapter will make you all hate me a little less for being gone so long. Hope you enjoy!**

***The Cullen's and Draco are the property of Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. Hardy and her pack on the other hand are all mine! : ) ***

Draco's POV

To say I was happy would have been the understatement of the century. Yesterday had been the best day of my entire existence. I found the missing piece to my life and here she was sleeping, cuddled into my chest as if it were a comfortable pillow instead of cold granite. I never understood the pleasure Edward got from watching Bella sleep as a human when I heard him think about it. I always thought he would have been bored and secretly wished she could stay awake like him. But watching Hardy sleep just wormed my dead heart. She smiled all night and would fidget with her hands, unknowingly playing with my shirt and sending chills throughout my body. I played with her hair and she would smile bigger and mumble happily.

She didn't sleep for too long. She began to stir an hour or so after dawn. She stretched lazily in my arms and when she realized where she was she placed a hand over my arm and smiled happily. "Draco?"

"Yes love."

She looked up at me and asked, "You stayed all night?"

I smiled at her surprise. "Yes."

She made a face, somewhere between a smile and a frown. "That must have been boring for you, I wish I was better company to have around but I guess the past few days have had me tired."

I smirked, "Not boring at all dear, I rather enjoyed holding you all night." She blushed shyly, something I had never seen her do. I knew she didn't embarrass easily, but when she did it was adorable. I ran a finger over her blushing cheeks and smiled. "Beautiful, beautiful Hardy." I ran my finger over her lower lip and couldn't take my eyes away as her eyes lit up.

Slowly she crept up and caught me in a kiss, slow but very passionate. I weaved my fingers into her hair as the kiss began to build, warmth and excitement flowing through my body. As I slid my hands through her hair she shivered and a low moan escaped her mouth and into mine only driving me further. Before I could dislodge my hands and pull her closer to me, we both jumped up and apart as the door burst open and Renesmee came bursting into the room happily followed by Alice. I couldn't help the low growl that escaped my lips at their timing.

"Sorry, but…" Renesmee paused looking embarrassed.

Alice continued unembarrassed and impatient. "Look Draco it was us or Jacob so be grateful Renesmee convinced him to stay down stairs."

Renesmee looked apologetic. "He heard you talking and knew you were awake, he was already itching to come get you when you stopped and…we...well…" She blushed. "We could all hear your heart beating faster and your… breathing so we thought it was the best. We knew you would be unhappy if Jacob took off Draco's head Hardy."

Hardy let out a huff and gave another small blush at being caught. "Uncle Jacob could give me some privacy…" She sighed and got out of bed.

Alice immediately grabbed her and was dragging her to the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"You have been in the same clothes for two days! Let's not make it three."

"I'm a wolf Alice, I don't have time for fashion, and my clothes get shredded anyway."

"Hardy please don't start acting like Jacob, I get enough 'I'm a wolf leave me and my clothes be' from him. Either way you look at it Hardy, Jacob's niece or Draco's mate, you are a Cullen now and you will dress like one no matter what your job is!"

Hardy just looked at her, a small smile on her lips. I got up and placed my arms around her lovingly. "She's right love." I whispered in her ear. "One thing about being a Cullen is dealing with Alice and just letting her be Alice."

"Thank you. Now let's go. Shower and then clothes. Go play with the boys Draco, we have work to do." She gave me a look. "If you are not in a new suit when I am done you are next."

"I like his suit." Hardy whispered. I gave her a big smile and tried to kiss her cheek but Alice dragged her off without another word. I sighed and then went to change quickly before Alice could make good on her threat.

As soon as I was done I joined the guys in the living room. Emmett and Jasper were playing cards, Edward was reading and Jacob was looking out the window. As soon as I came in Jacob turned and fixed me with a death glair.

_You have known her for two freaking days! Keep it in your pants!_

With that he turned back to the window and thought about all the things he would do to me if he caught me kissing Hardy. I let out a long sigh. It wouldn't matter if I waited two months or twenty years for mine and Hardy's relationship to turn physical, Jacob would never approve.

_Give it time; he'll have no choice but to come around. Hardy won't let him come between the two of you. She has her mind set._ He hadn't looked up from his book but Edward was smiling at the situation at hand. In his mind Jacob was getting what he had coming to him. A healthy dose of worry and fatherly anguish for his young niece, who was falling for a man so soon, was what Jacob needed.

_Damn straight._

_Thanks Edward._ I knew I had everyone's support, even Renesmee.

I sat on the couch and waited for Hardy to come down, knowing Alice it may be a while. I decided to take out my wand and occupy myself while trying to ignore the glairs Jacob kept sending my way. Jasper kept spreading clam through the room to try and help while playing his game. I was changing the color of the flowers in front of me from mango to black and white poke-a-dotted roses when I heard them coming down the stairs. I quickly changed the flowers back to the lilies that had occupied the vase before my boredom, knowing Esme would not like me to leave them poke-a-dotted. When I looked up my breathing caught and my eyes shot wide. Hardy was standing shyly in between Alice and Renesmee in a mid length purple dress with spaghetti straps. Although it had a flowing skirt, the top was well fitted and showed off her well defined curves. Her hair was pinned back in a pony tail that just seemed to finish her new look off. She looked up at me and blushed as she took in my reaction and a slow smile crept onto my face.

Before I could do anything Jacob rushed from his spot and stood protectively in front of Hardy. "Are you crazy? Alice, take her back up stairs and put some clothes on her!" Jacob was screaming at Alice while trying to find some way to cover Hardy's exposed arms.

Jasper jumped up and immediately put himself between Jacob and Alice. He knew Jacob wouldn't do anything but that is just how Jasper was, overly protective of his mate. Alice was rolling her eyes and Hardy's blush went from embarrassed to furious.

"For heavens sake Jacob she is more covered now than she has been since we met her. The dress is longer that those shorts she runs around the forest in!"

"This is not practical for a wolf to wear!" Jacob's voice was getting louder and soon the rest of the family had come into the living room to watch.

Renesmee tried to ease Jacob away, giving Hardy enough space to get away from his hold. I took my chance and snatched her hand to pull her back to the other side of the room. I put my back to the wall and brought her into a tight hug to calm her down. When her breathing evened out I loosened my grip and looked down at her. Hardy was looking at me with her big hazel eyes with nothing but gratitude and a small smile on her lips. I smiled at her and ran my thumb along her cheek.

"Hello again love."

"Hey Draco." Her smile widened at my touch.

I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I know it's nowhere near practical but you look stunning." Then I placed a kiss on the soft skin underneath her ear and she let out a small giggle in response.

Unfortunately for us her giggle alerted Jacob to the fact his niece was no longer in his protection, but in my arms. He turned on us and glared daggers at me.

"Draco if I have to say it again I will rip you to shreds! Hands of the niece!"

Again before I could act Hardy stepped in and deafened me. "Uncle Jacob, I appreciate the thought, but for the last time I am not a child! And I swear on my mother's grave if you lay one hand on my boyfriend I will never speak to you again!"

Everyone had their eyes on Hardy as she stood her ground very firmly. I was shocked, I don't know why, but boyfriend had me tingling inside. I knew we were more to each other but I liked her defending me as her boyfriend.

"Listen Hardy I get it ok. I get the pull and the urge to protect your imprint and the pull to be with him, but you have known him for two days. Give it some time and slow it down!"

"Uncle Jacob when you found Nessie, were you able to stay away from her?"

Jacob was trying to find an argument that would work, but was nervous about making Hardy angry. "We waited a couple of years before we got together."

"That's because she was an infant! You had to!" She paused as Edward, Emmett and Jasper burst into laughter. Hardy waited a minute before continuing. "Draco and I are both consenting adults; if we want this you can't stop it!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the stairs; before she went up she turned back to Jacob. "The pack will be here in an hour so we can discuss the vampire situation, I'll give you until the end of that meeting to cool down and make a decision." With that we were running up the stairs and into my room.

When we were in she pushed me onto the bed and curled into me and buried her face into my chest. I immediately got my wand out to shut and lock the door and then wrapped my arms around Hardy and waited for her to calm down. She was shaking with furry, but as the shaking died down she started to cry and I held on tighter and whispered words to console her. After ten minutes she stopped crying and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry Draco…"

"For what exactly… Standing up for me? Or calling me your boyfriend?" I said with a smile trying to relax her.

"For Uncle Jacob, he is not making this easy on you." She looked so afraid and I was finally starting to grasp why.

"Look just because someone doesn't approve of my relationship with you doesn't mean I'm going to just let us go. Trust me I'm far too arrogant and selfish for that. If only you knew me before, you would probably be the one breaking things off with me."

"That's not possible for me." She said while shaking her head vigorously.

"It's not possible for me either, so please, don't worry." And then I got an idea, it would make her blush or laugh maybe even both. Either way I have wanted to say this since we were down stairs. "I actually have to say Hardy," I big grin came on my face and I raised my eyebrows. "That was beyond hot. And completely sexy. That was by far the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Bloody hell I had no idea my girl was so feisty."

She laughed. "Oh shut up!"

I had a felling she liked when I let my British accent come out so I continued. "And when you brought me here and threw me on the bed I was ready to let you have your way with me you scarlet woman!"

And that got her. She was thrown into a fit of laughter that had her turning a bright shade of red. I could feel her body heating up and it felt amazing. I laughed with her and nuzzled my head into her neck just to be closer. As she calmed down she reached her fingers into my hair and sighed contently. I pulled back and she still had the smile on her face.

"Thank you Draco, for wanting me to be happy."

"That's all I want, no matter what." I leaned in and kissed her softly.

For the rest of the hour we talked happily in the room, sneaking kisses here and there. Despite what Jacob or anyone else thought I was not going to rush our physical relationship. We were still getting to know each other and I knew we were on two different levels of experience and I knew she wasn't ready. It was funny and amazing how the old me seemed to fade with each passing minute.

While we talked one part of my brain was thinking about how I had changed since becoming Draco Cullen. I had become a funny, kind, protective, gentlemanly, prankster, and loving family man. And since knowing Hardy these past few days I have completely melted. I had fallen in love and I was going to do it right. I would follow the example my siblings had set for me and treat Hardy right, I would treat her like a lady. No matter how passionate my brothers were about their women they never stopped treating them with respect. Draco Malfoy would have never so much as called after sleeping with a girl. Someday I would have to tell Hardy about my past, but I would never let Draco Malfoy make an appearance and hurt Hardy the way I have hurt so many others. I sighed as I heard the pack approach. I got up and began to lead Hardy back down stairs.

Before we left the room she spun around and gave me a serious look. "Don't let go of me ok?"

My only response was to wrap my arm around her and kiss her forehead. As we made our way down I began to get nervous myself, because not only were we facing Jacob again, but her whole pack. As soon as we entered the living room we were met by the laughter of J.J., Quil, and Joshua.

"Since when does Hardy dress like a girl?" J.J. was bent forward laughing like crazy. Joshua and Quil were beyond words in their laughter. Robert on the other hand was looking anywhere but at us. Jacob had his hands in balls facing the wall.

Hardy took in a deep breath and gave me a squeeze before speaking. "Not now guys, we are here for a reason and we have to get to it so we can make a plan. If you would all please." Hardy gestured for everyone to get comfortable so she could begin. We were finally going to find out what was going on around here and why the wolves were coming in such big numbers again. The last time this happened was while the Cullens lived here last, when Bella was still human. Hardy settled us together on the couch to she could continue.

"I've been protecting La Push since I was old enough to control my phasing. There has always been the occasional vampire that has wandered through, sometimes looking for the Cullens, sometimes hunting. But never in more than groups of two and they were easily dealt with. But for the past five years there has been a drastic increase in their numbers. They come in groups ranging from five to ten. At first it was a disaster trying to keep them at bay. I was the only wolf at the time, but the guys followed soon after that. There are no others yet old enough to go through the change, so we have had to do our best with just the five of us."

"Hey there may be only five of us but we have been kicking some serious vampire ass!" J.J. gave Joshua a high five to emphasize the point. Hardy gave them a glair and continued.

"At first it was a simple attack, they came after us and we defended, not sure why they were here and why they kept coming back in large numbers. And then when they learned what I was it became a recruiting mission. They have been trying to kill my pack and my people so I would leave with them."

Now that was news to me. They wanted Hardy. I instinctively tightened my hold on her and gave her a weary look. She returned it and gave my hand a squeeze.

The rest of my family began to look from one to the other in confusion and panic. Carlisle spoke first, "What do they want with you Hardy?"

"Isn't it obvious? She is a half breed, not only does she have vampire strength and ability, she has the abilities of her people. She would be quite the prize for a collector." Edward threw a knowing look at Carlisle.

_Edward you can't be thinking…_

He nodded at Carlisle and then looked at me.

_This could be bigger than we thought. It can not just be a bunch of vampires coming together and attacking the wolves._

Everyone remained quiet and watched as Carlisle, Edward and I had our silent exchanges. Hardy watched me with an intense eye and waited patiently for the three of us to speak.

_What are you saying Edward?_

_I'm saying that the Volturi want Hardy._

NO! No I couldn't let that happen. I wrapped my other arm around Hardy and held her closer, as if I could hide her in my arms so Aro and is stupid minions would never find her. She put a hand up to my face and looked up at me, but I had me eyes glued on Edward's. I tried really hard to focus my energy on hearing Edward, but I was so out of it that the screaming voices in the other room broke into my head.

_What happened? One minute we're fine and then Draco goes all crazy-panic-protector guy. _-Joshua.

_This can't be good, Draco looks way panicked! _-J.J.

_He just grabs her in his arms like he owns her! _-Robert

_Shit, Robby is about to blow a freaking gasket. _-Quil

_Fucking mind readers! What's going on?_ –Emmett

_Nice Edward, Whatever you said just made everyone go crazy, ass!_ -Rose.

_I can't see! Too many half breeds, I need to get away from everyone._ –Alice

_Draco, calm down, you're making everyone in the room panic._ –Jasper

_It can't be good; it has to be about Hardy. He wouldn't act this way if it was about anything else._ –Renesmee

_Fuck this whole situation. Something is going on and of course you blood suckers won't say anything because everyone's mad I'm being the bad guy in your relationship!_ –Jacob

_I've never seen him so afraid. He's holding her like his life depended on it. Whatever trouble they're in we have to fix it. It has to work, it just has to._ –Esme

_Draco, son. I know you are worried but we will make a plan. You won't be separated from her._ –Carlisle

_Draco! I know you can hear me, what is going on? You look like someone ripped your heart out._ -Bella

_I'm not saying this to scare you, but it is the best explanation I can find. You know it is more than possible._ –Edward

Hell yes I knew! I knew all the stories! I knew all about the Volturi coming to destroy the Cullen clan on a false charge just so they could get to Edward and Alice. I knew what they were capable of. I couldn't let this happen. I had just found her and bloody hell! Why was the universe against this? As if I didn't have enough trouble trying to get past Jacob and Robert, like I needed the bloody freaking Volturi to come and take away my happiness! And through all the shouting and panic in my head, a small whisper broke through everything.

_Draco, please look at me._

I had never had that inner-voice in my head before, but I knew who it was because it was just as beautiful as her real voice. I had been purposefully staying out of her head out of love and respect. I still hadn't asked for her permission, but in my panicked state she broke through. I looked down at Hardy in my arms and as soon as I did her hand went from my face to my hair, trying to comfort me.

_Please love don't be afraid, I'm here._

I brought my forehead to hers and began to sob, gasping her sent in to my lungs, pulling her even closer, as she tried to calm me.

"All right fuck this! While Mr. Mindreading Wizard over there has a panic attack, why doesn't the other mind reader fill the rest of us in?" Emmett had had enough of the waiting. He wanted action, and he hated being left out.

I needed to pull myself together. Come on Draco! I stopped sobbing and calmed my breathing. But I still needed her close, I needed her safe in my arms. As if she could read my mind Hardy got up off the couch and settled herself back down on my lap. I gladly wrapped my arms around her and brought her into my chest. It was a simple gesture meant to make me feel better so we could get through this damn conversation, but it did not help with the hostility in the room.

_Sick, disgusting leach! Can't keep his hands off of her for five freaking minutes so we can discuss something serious! No matter how dangerous things get he has to find a way to touch her._

And of course Jacob's thoughts were not that far from Robert's.

_Ok seriously I can't sit here and just watch him grope my niece like it's no big deal. Does he have to touch her every chance he gets?_

I know I was pissing them off but I couldn't find it in myself to care. Carlisle cleared his throat and spoke to the room.

"Edward believes that the Volturi could be behind this." Everyone in the room froze. The pack looked around, not sure what to make of Edward's revelation.

J.J. spoke first, "The…Vol-ch-er-y? Hey Hardy isn't that the group of royal vampires that your brother Nahuel told you about when you met him?"

"Yes." Hardy whispered. She had tightened her grip on my collar after Carlisle had spoken.

"What do the kings of all leaches want with Hardy?" Robert asked through clenched teeth.

"What I am guessing is that they want to collect Hardy-"

"She isn't some toy that is to be collected and played with!" Robert was on his feet and ready to pounce on Edward. The pack, and Jacob, was up in the next instant trying to pull him back and calm him down. Hardy had tried to get up to help but my grip was so tight that all she managed to do was slip away from my chest and to my knees.

With a fixed stare at Robert, Hardy growled. "If you cannot control yourself I will send you back to La Push. Now sit down and listen to what the Cullens have to say. They're our allies and they have knowledge that will help us." With one last shove Jacob was able to get Robert back down in his seat. After taking a deep breath to calm down Hardy looked back at me and gave me an apologetic look. I smiled back at her and she sniggled back into my chest.

Carlisle cleared his throat to try and calm everyone down. "I apologize if we have upset you or your pack hardy."

"Oh don't worry Carlisle; Robert's just the hot head of the family." J.J. got up to avoid Robert's fist.

"Edward, please go on, I'm sorry about Robert."

Edward gave Hardy an understanding smile before continuing. "Hardy, have you heard about the last time the Volturi were here?"

"Yes, they came after Renesmee because they didn't understand her and they thought she was a threat to the secret. They knew you would fight so they came with an army that matched yours. When they found that their mind powers wouldn't work they backed off and left you alone."

"It appears you have heard the vague outsider's story." Edward gave the family a meaningful look and then looked a Jacob who shrugged.

_How am I supposed to know what they told her? From what she has said no one really accepted her, but I never thought they would hold information this important._ –Jacob

"One of the three leaders, Aro, is a collector. He finds talent he wants and does what he can to collect it. Marcus and Caius are not as enthusiastic about it but they do like having an army at their disposal. We learned this from an old member that left after finding his mate. The Volturi would come and destroy covens on false charges in order to recruit unwilling vampires. They might have thought they had a legitimate reason to come here when they did, but after they had been proven wrong they tried any small thing in order to start the fight."

"But why Edward? Why would they do that to your family?"

"Because Hardy our family has talent." Edward looked around the room and his eyes rested on Bella. "If it had not been for Bella the Volturi would have succeeded. They were after Alice and I. Aro wanted the two of us as soon as he met me. He was mad with power and the thought of having the future and present given to him at a moments notice was too much for him to resist."

"I'm sorry to keep interrupting, but I still don't know what they would want with me and why they are here now."

"Hardy the wolves fought with us and Aro thought watch dogs would be a good idea. They are different and something he doesn't have. But you are not just any werewolf, your half vampire, even more of a temptation."

Carlisle cleared his throat to get Edward's attention. "It's a theory Edward but are we sure it is them?"

"No but it makes sense. They are after a rare creature and are hunting in Forks. Where better to find the Cullen clan?"

"It's been a while since they bothered us; it is possible they decided to wait for us here."

"So all of this is your fault! Those royal leaches were after you and now they want Hardy!" Robert was about to get up but the pack kept a hold on him. "Why couldn't you have just stayed away? If you had never come back they would not be here!"

Hardy pushed on my arm trying to get away. "Please Draco, I need to handle this." I reluctantly let her go. She stood up and grabbed Robert's arm. "Get out now! Go home and cool off and the guys will fill you in when it is all over."

"Again you are choosing them over your family, your pack!"

Hardy growled. "I'm not choosing anything. We need all the information we can get and all you can focus on is trying to attack one of the Cullens. So to make sure this doesn't turn into a fight you are leaving, now!" Robert shrank at her tone; it had all the finality of an alpha command. Reluctantly, Robert turned and left out the back. Hardy turned around and gave a very Hardy look to her pack. "Anyone else want to join him?" The boys held up their hands in surrender, not wanting to piss her off any more. I know this was not the time and place but I had to admit that she was really sexy when angry.

_Right the first time, not the time or place to be thinking about it Draco._ Edward gave me a warning look as Hardy Came back to me.

"I'm really sorry about him everyone, he means well but he is a hot head."

"Not at all Hardy, we understand his concern for you." Carlisle gestured for her to take her seat again.

"They have been coming here since before you got back. Even if you had never come back to Forks they would have been waiting for you." Hardy settled back on my lap and I instantly felt better.

"They knew we have a strong attachment to this place. We love it here and we became a family here. But they were searching for us wherever we went. Thanks to Alice we knew when they were coming and would warn our friends. And then thanks to Bella and her shield their best tracker could never find us. I guess they got tired and decided to meet us at the one place we could not stay away from for long." Edward grabbed Bella's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"So what do we do now?"

Everyone looked to Carlisle, "We watch their movements and protect each other. Their main targets will be Edward, Bella, Alice, Hardy, Draco and possibly Renesmee."

Wait hold on! Did he just say me? "Carlisle, why would they be after me?"

Before Carlisle or Edward could answer Hardy looked up to me and spoke. "Draco, you're a wizard. If they didn't know about you before they defiantly know about you now. You used your powers against them when you saved me." I looked down into her glowing Hazel eyes and she looked scared.

"She's right Draco, they know about you now and you are just as valuable. While the wolves run their perimeters to protect La Push, we will have to start researching and preparing. We don't know what the Volturi have on their side but we need to find out and be ready."

Everyone got up and started off on different tasks. I stayed seated and just let my mind race. The Volturi may know about my Hardy. They may want her. They may want me. If they want us they will do anything to get us. What was I going to do? I looked down at my Hardy and held her tight. What was I going to do about My Hardy?

Hardy's POV

I was dreaming. It all had to be a dream. I had never in my life experienced such happiness and it all came together in one single day. The only explanation was that I was dreaming. I had found my missing half, the missing piece to my life and I had fallen asleep in his arms. I was bathing in his sent and dreamt about kissing him all night. It couldn't have been real, but every time I thought about the way his lips felt on mine, this warm feeling would wash over me. It had to be happiness. I could have sworn I could feel him tugging on my hair as I kissed him in my dream. I didn't want to wake up and be back in my room with Michel Jr. down stairs waiting to yell at me, I wanted to stay in this perfect dream with this perfect man.

But unfortunately for me all good things come to an end and I had to wake up and get back to reality. It all happened slowly as I woke up. I felt cold strong arms wrapped around me, One hand was one the small of my back and the other was in my hair. I could feel someone's breath on my head and the sweet smell from my dream was everywhere. But there was no heartbeat, no proof of life. I was afraid to open my eyes and have the feeling of his hands gone so I stretched slowly and opened my eyes.

I was on someone's chest and it was rising and falling as he breathed. He was wearing a black suit without a jacket. There was still no heartbeat but there was that electric charge, the pull coming from his silent heart. I knew it well, I knew who he was. The hand that had been in my hair came down slowly and rested on my shoulder as I reached out to put my hand on his arm, making sure he was real. And with the small touch came the memories of the day before, only this time I knew they were real, he was real. Draco. I had to smile because I was so happy that for once I got to keep something I loved. "Draco?" I asked unsure if he knew I was awake.

He let out this happy sigh. "Yes love."

I looked up. That's right, he likes calling me love, and I love hearing it. He was here and he had held me all night. "You stayed all night?"

He smiled, somewhat amused at my confused tone. "Yes."

Great! Here I have the most beautiful man ever in his room, in his bed, with his arms around me all night, and I had to go and fall asleep. "That must have been boring for you, I wish I was better company to have around but I guess the past few days have had me tired."

"Not boring at all dear, I rather enjoyed holding you all night." As he said this he had this devious smirk on his face and tightened his grip on me. And I just had to blush, me blush, of all people! But he did something to me and I couldn't find myself to care. He ran a finger over my already over heated cheeks and smiled again, but this time softer and with a gentle gleam in his eyes. "Beautiful, beautiful Hardy." He ran his finger down my face and then over my lower lip, staring hungrily into my eyes. I don't know what happened but something in me changed, a fire lit deep within my core and the distance between us was all of a sudden too much.

I got up from his chest and hovered above him until I connected my lips with his. It was slow, warm, sweet, and extremely passionate. Draco threaded his fingers through my hair as he kissed me back. It started as a slow sweet kiss, but quickly built deep and fiery, sending waves of heat and excitement through me from head to toe. My heart was pounding, my breathing was coming in gasps, and the heat from kissing him was taking over all of my senses. He started to glide his fingers through my hair, gently, but with enough force to make my already overheated body shiver in delight. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth into his as desire took over both of us. Before I could move my hands to his hair to move us closer the door burst open and we jumped apart in surprise as my Aunt Renesmee came dancing into the room followed by Alice. Draco let out a low growl from next to me and I couldn't help but feel his irritation. I mean talk about bad timing! Does anyone know what the word privacy means? They could have at least knocked!

Aunt Renesmee looked really embarrassed. "Sorry, but…"

Alice finished her sentence looking a little impatient with us. "Look Draco it was us or Jacob so be grateful Renesmee convinced him to stay down stairs."

Aunt Renesmee looked up and gave me an apologetic smile. "He heard you talking and knew you were awake, he was already itching to come get you when you stopped and…we...well…" She blushed. Oh no! "We could all hear your heart beating faster and your… breathing so we thought it was the best. We knew you would be unhappy if Jacob took off Draco's head Hardy."

For the love of all that is wholly! Well this is great. How am I supposed to get a private moment with my boyfriend when I have a house full of vampires with over sensitive hearing and an over protective uncle? I couldn't help the blush that came to my cheeks as I thought about the whole house hearing Draco and I make out, but I covered it with a huff of frustration. "Uncle Jacob could give me some privacy…" With one last sigh I got up out of bed.

Before I could take another step Alice grabbed my arm and was pulling me off towards the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

She turned back to me and gave me a look from head to foot. "You have been in the same clothes for two days! Let's not make it three."

Please not now! "I'm a wolf Alice, I don't have time for fashion, and my clothes get shredded anyway."

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Hardy please don't start acting like Jacob, I get enough 'I'm a wolf leave me and my clothes be' from him. Either way you look at it Hardy, Jacob's niece or Draco's mate, you are a Cullen now and you will dress like one no matter what your job is!"

I know I'm annoyed with her right now, but I smiled at her. Me…a Cullen. Draco wrapped his arms around my waist. "She's right love." He whispered lovingly in my ear. "One thing about being a Cullen is dealing with Alice and just letting her be Alice." And my heart fluttered.

Alice gave my arm another pull. "Thank you. Now let's go. Shower and then clothes. Go play with the boys Draco, we have work to do." Then she gave Draco a look. "If you are not in a new suit when I am done you are next."

"I like his suit." I whispered. It's true, it suited him well, and black was his color. He gave me a really big smile and leaned in to kiss my cheek but of course Alice had to drag me off before he could.

Alice and Aunt Renesmee barricaded the door and started to strip me. I was in the shower and they gave me a bunch of hair products to wash my hair with. When I was done they wrapped me in a towel and went to work on drying and styling my hair. "Can't I just have my hair back in a pony tail?"

"Well I guess that will be fine but I sill want to treat your hair. You have been neglecting it and it could be even shinier."

My hair did not seem that bad. "Draco never complains about my hair."

Alice sighed. "Well of course he doesn't, he's in love with you and couldn't care less about the way you look. Buy it is my job to care and to make you jaw dropping." Aunt Renesmee smiled and began to giggle as she helped Alice pamper me.

When every surface of my body was polished and dry they brought out a purple spaghetti strap dress. It was about mid-length with a tight body and a flowing skirt. "Alice, it's really beautiful but a dress really isn't practical for a wolf."

She placed the dress in my hands. "I said I didn't want to hear it now put it on." I put the dress on and Alice zipped me in. "Draco is going to love it."

I smiled. "Purple is my favorite color. You really think he will like it?"

This time Aunt Renesmee spoke. "Of course he will sweetheart. He is crazy about you and this will send him over the edge."

"Exactly. Now I know I can't see you, but I had a feeling you would like it. I'm glad it's your favorite. I was going to dress you in black or silver, that's Draco's favorite."

"So I noticed." I laughed.

"Alice and I decided that we would save that little number for your first official date."

My heart started to pound. "You really think we will go out on dates?"

Alice gave a beautiful chiming laugh. "Of course! You may have imprinted but Draco still wants to do all of this the right way. He will take you out and be good to you, and if he misbehaves Jacob will bite his head off."

Renesmee and I laughed with her and it felt nice just to be with the girls. Then she gave me a pair of black flats. I breathed a sigh of relief. Alice saw my face and smiled. "We are saving heels for your date as well. I'll be right back; you need a ribbon for your hair."

She left us alone and Aunt Renesmee turned to me. "Hardy I know you're worried about how Jacob is taking you and Draco, but don't worry I will do what I can. He may not loosen up right away and he may make you mad at times about it, but he loves you and just wants to keep you safe. I will remind him that Draco makes you happy and eventually he will give in and let your relationship develop like he should." She gave me a small smile of reassurance.

In that moment I knew we would be close friends. She was behind me and loved me, just like I knew Uncle Jacob did, no matter how mad he was making me. "Thank you Aunt Renesmee." She blinked with surprise at me. I then realized it was the first time I had called her that out loud. I smiled and my eyes watered a little as I prepared to say the next three words. "I love you."

She burst into tears and hugged me tightly. As I hugged her back I saw Alice by the door with the biggest smile I had seen on her yet. I laughed and held my arm out to her so she could join us. She ran over and threw her small arms over us and we all started laughing. Aunt Renesmee wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at me lovingly.

"Oh Hardy I love you too. I'm so happy we found you."

"Ok ladies, it's time to dazzle Draco with our lovely Miss Hardy here." They each took one of my hands and lead me down the stairs.

I began to get nervous as we climbed down the stairs. I looked down to see Draco changing the color of some flowers on the table. When he heard us coming he changed them back to lilies and then put his wand away. He stood up to greet us and I looked down still a little scared. A small gasp made me look up. Draco was staring at me with his eyes wide, mouth slightly open and obviously not breathing. His eyes raked over my form more than once and I blushed. I couldn't help it, he was seriously gawking at me, and he looked like he enjoyed what he saw. Then a huge smile slowly spread across his face. And that smile made all of my nerves disappear and I wanted to be in his arms again.

But of course, before either of us could do anything, before either of us could speak; Uncle Jacob had to ruin the moment. He jumped in front of me and took a protective stance over me. "Are you crazy? Alice, take her back up stairs and put some clothes on her!" Jacob was screaming at Alice while trying to cover my arms. Really? I exposed more skin wearing my patrol clothes.

Jasper jumped up and immediately put himself between Uncle Jacob and Alice. Aunt Renesmee was trying to calm Uncle Jacob down so it would not turn into a fight. Alice was rolling her eyes at Uncle Jacob because he was being a stupid jerk right now. The heat in my cheeks remained but I was furious instead of embarrassed now.

Alice was not impressed with his show of anger and seemed to mirror my thoughts. "For heavens sake Jacob she is more covered now than she has been since we met her. The dress is longer that those shorts she runs around the forest in!" Damn straight!

"This is not practical for a wolf to wear!" Uncle Jacob's voice was getting louder and soon the rest of the Cullen family had come into the living room to watch the show. Ok now he was just plain reaching for an excuse to be mad.

Aunt Renesmee was still trying to ease Uncle Jacob away, Releasing me of his hold. As soon as I was free from his hold, another cold hand grabbed mine and pulled me to the other side of the room. As everyone else was till fighting, Draco pulled us against the wall and brought me into a tight hug until I was able to calm down and focus on being in my love's arms. When he could feel my calm he loosened his grip and looked down at me. He smiled and ran his thumb along my cheek, reheating it.

"Hello again love." He breathed.

"Hey Draco." I could feel my smile return as he caressed my skin with his thumb.

He leaned down even lower and whispered in my ear, "I know it's nowhere near practical but you look stunning." And then just to torture me he kissed me right underneath my ear, a soft, gentle, teasing, tickle of a kiss. My skin blazed and I giggled as his satin lips caressed my skin and tickled me.

Unfortunately for us when I giggled Uncle Jacob's supper hearing reminded him of my presence and to the fact that I was no longer under his protection, I was in Draco's arms. He turned on us and shot daggers at Draco, brining the phrase 'If looks could kill' to mind.

"Draco if I have to say it again I will rip you to shreds! Hands of the niece!"

Ok now he was pushing it and it was time for me to put a rest to all this crap. I could see Draco was about to speak but I wouldn't let him. "Uncle Jacob, I appreciate the thought, but for the last time I am not a child! And I swear on my mother's grave if you lay one hand on my boyfriend I will never speak to you again!"

Everyone's eyes shot to me. At first I didn't know why but then the word hit me… 'boyfriend.' If truth be told we were so much more already, but I liked to sound of it. I could feel Draco's eyes on me too, but I ignored the urge to look at him and smile because I knew I would melt the second I did. I need to stay firm and angry to deal with this.

Uncle Jacob was breathing deeply to regain his composure. "Listen Hardy I get it ok. I get the pull and the urge to protect your imprint and the pull to be with him, but you have known him for two days. Give it some time and slow it down!"

And there it was! The open door I needed. "Uncle Jacob when you found Nessie, were you able to stay away from her?"

Uncle Jacob's brain was working over time to find the right argument to win but I could tell he was trying to do it without making him look worse than he already did. The result… one nervous werewolf who didn't know what I had waiting. "We waited a couple of years before we got together."

Victory! "That's because she was an infant! You had to!" Edward, Emmett and Jasper couldn't help but burst into laughter. I waited a minute to let them settle before finishing this stupid argument. "Draco and I are both consenting adults; if we want this you can't stop it!" I grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him to the stairs. Before I started climbing I turned back to Uncle Jacob to deliver the final blow, my ultimatum. "The pack will be here in an hour so we can discuss the vampire situation, I'll give you until the end of that meeting to cool down and make a decision." Then I turned and ran until we were back in Draco's room.

As I burst into the room I could feel the tears coming and all of my anger boiling over. I just needed to be held. I needed Draco. I immediately pushed him down onto the bed and then got as close to him as I possibly could. He pulled out his wand and I heard the door close and lock. He had his arms around me and didn't say anything. He just held me until my rage became anguish and I started to cry. He just held on tighter and started whispering to me, trying to console me. I couldn't help but notice he never told me to stop crying. The words 'don't' and 'stop' never came. He just told me he it would all be fine and that he was there, always. I could tell my crying upset him but he let me cry for as long as I needed to. All my life I was told to be strong and not to show weakness or cry. I could cry now, first with Uncle Jacob, now with Draco. When someone will let you cry and be there for you, unashamed while you just cried, you knew that they loved you. And when that same someone kisses your tears away just to show you they are not afraid or to make you smile, your heart grows bigger and somehow you love them even more. As soon as I was able to stop crying I looked up into Draco's beautiful eyes. They had nothing but love and concern for me.

But how could I expect him to put up with this? Uncle Jacob was making this hard for us. How long would he last before he finally said enough?

"I'm so sorry Draco…" I croaked.

He let out a small laugh. "For what exactly… Standing up for me? Or calling me your boyfriend?" He smiled. He was so beautiful when he smiled. I just wanted to be the one who kept him smiling.

"For Uncle Jacob, he is not making this easy on you." I tried to cover the fear in my voice and keep my face smooth, but when I looked at him I melted. He was breaking me, and I couldn't hide how afraid I was.

He looked at me and a look of horror came over him as he took in my meaning. "Look just because someone doesn't approve of my relationship with you doesn't mean I'm going to just let us go. Trust me I'm far too arrogant and selfish for that. If only you knew me before, you would probably be the one breaking things off with me." He whispered the last part. I didn't know a lot about Draco's past but we would have to pass that bridge when it came. No matter what I knew it would never change anything.

I shook my head. "That's not possible for me."

"It's not possible for me either, so please, don't worry." He smiled as he put to rest my unspoken fears. Then a glint came into his eye and he continued. "I actually have to say Hardy," I big grin stretched over his face and he raised his eyebrows. "That was beyond hot. And completely sexy. That was by far the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Bloody hell I had no idea my girl was so feisty."

WOW! He went there! He let his American accent slip and he was a British tease. I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh shut up!"

He found my anger sexy? That was… an interesting detail to remember. His grin only got bigger as he went on. "And when you brought me here and threw me on the bed I was ready to let you have your way with me you scarlet woman!"

I couldn't help the laughing fit I was thrown into. Scarlet woman? What was that? I could feel my skin getting hotter as Draco laughed with me, happy to see me smiling. His skin felt colder as he nuzzled his head into my neck, but the electricity kept me from shivering. I began to sober quickly and knotted my fingers into his hair as he trailed his nose along my fire hot skin. It felt so good just to be in his arms, I sighed, completely at ease. He pulled back and his eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at me.

"Thank you Draco, for wanting me to be happy."

His expression softened. "That's all I want, no matter what." He gave me a soft and loving kiss.

And we stayed that way for the rest of the hour. We talked, laughed and kissed. But they we brief loving kisses, nothing to serious or out of hand. If only Uncle Jacob could see how Draco was. He was kind to me and treated me with respect. I had never met someone like him and I was changing because of it. It was scary but amazing how all of my barriers had melted since meeting him. I trusted him and he never did anything to make me feel scared or threatened. I know how guys are; they want sex and a lot of it. And I am not stupid; Draco was older than me and had lived a normal, hormone filled, teenage life before being changed. I may not have known him then but I knew that he was ridiculously handsome and sexy even as a human. What girl in their right mind could resist that? He also had the bad boy quality that all girls craved in men at one point in their life. He was telling me a little about his past life, not to much detail, but he said he was not always good. But he was never rushed or carless with me, he was not in a hurry to make me do things we both know I was not ready for. And I could not help but love him all the more for it.

We both heard the pack approach and Draco sighed as our short alone time came to an end, I'm so pissed I spent half of it crying. He got us up and began leading me back down stairs. I knew Uncle Jacob and Robert would be there and I was a little uneasy about it. I felt ok with Draco holding me; maybe he would hold me during the meeting if it would make me feel better. I turned to him before we left the room. "Don't let go of me ok?"

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead, a silent promise to do as I asked. I was nervous to face everyone downstairs but as we made our way down I was jerked out of my nervous state by the laughter of J.J., Quil, and Joshua.

"Since when does Hardy dress like a girl?" Shit! I had completely forgotten what had started the whole fight with Uncle Jacob in the first place. This stupid out fit Alice and Aunt Renesmee put me in. I tried to give a firm look to all of them but it was missed because J.J. was bent forward laughing like an idiot. Joshua and Quil were laughing so hard they cried. Robert refused to look at me and Draco. I felt like a jerk, rubbing his heart break in his face. I saw Uncle Jacob facing the wall with his fists in tight balls.

Ok Hardy time to take charge. I took a deep breath to steady myself and squeezed Draco for comfort. "Not now guys, we are here for a reason and we have to get to it so we can make a plan. If you would all please." Everyone sat as I gestured for the meeting to begin. I sat Draco and I on the couch, and thought about all I would have to reveal. They were our allies and they could help us win this fight.

"I've been protecting La Push since I was old enough to control my phasing. There has always been the occasional vampire that has wandered through, sometimes looking for the Cullens, sometimes hunting. But never in more than groups of two and they were easily dealt with. But for the past five years there has been a drastic increase in their numbers. They come in groups ranging from five to ten. At first it was a disaster trying to keep them at bay. I was the only wolf at the time, but the guys followed soon after that. There are no others yet old enough to go through the change, so we have had to do our best with just the five of us."

I paused for a breath and of course J.J. had to speak when I wasn't. "Hey there may be only five of us but we have been kicking some serious vampire ass!" Then the dork twins shared a high five. I gave them a look before going on.

"At first it was a simple attack, they came after us and we defended, not sure why they were here and why they kept coming back in large numbers. And then when they learned what I was it became a recruiting mission. They have been trying to kill my pack and my people so I would leave with them."

I stopped at Draco stiffened next to me. I knew he wouldn't like that part. He tightened his grip on me and looked down at me. I squeezed his hand to calm him.

The Cullens looked scared. Carlisle broke the silence and asked the question I've had since day one. "What do they want with you Hardy?"

"Isn't it obvious? She is a half breed, not only does she have vampire strength and ability, she has the abilities of her people. She would be quite the prize for a collector." Edward looked at Carlisle and I could tell they were having a silent conversation. He nodded at whatever Carlisle had said and then looked at Draco.

We were quiet and waited. I could tell the guys were frustrated, but the Cullens were used to it and waited. I just watched my Draco and waited.

Then something happened, something Edward or Carlisle said threw Draco into a panic. He let go of my hand and wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me as close as he possibly could. I put my hand up to his face to get him to look at me but he was looking at Edward with such pain that I wondered what he had said. I could feel everyone else in the room grown panicked at they watched but I never took my eyes off Draco.

I didn't know if he was listening to me. He never seemed to read my mind before, he could control it and stay out in a way Edward could not. But I was desperate for him to look at me as each second passed and he still looked as if the world had ended. I didn't know how it worked so I just whispered my one request in my head, unsure of myself.

_Draco, please look at me._

Whatever I did seemed to work because he turned his panicked stare to me. What I saw broke my heart and I let my hand go to his hair to try and give him some of the joy he had given me upstairs. And since it worked before I whispered again, this time a reassurance.

_Please love don't be afraid, I'm here._

Draco broke down. He brought our foreheads together and began to cry dry sobs, gasping uncontrollably. He kept trying to pull me closer and I just kept stroking his hair, trying to calm him down.

"All right fuck this! While Mr. Mindreading Wizard over there has a panic attack, why doesn't the other mind reader fill the rest of us in?" Looks like Emmett's patience has worn out.

Draco began to calm down and started to control his breathing again. He still had his arms tight around me and when he looked at me his eyes said one thing, 'I NEED YOU!' Unable to resist the pull I felt to protect and make my imprint happy, I got up and settled into Draco's lap. He only to happily wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I let him hold me and I felt comfort just being so close.

Finally Carlisle cleared his throat to speak to the room. "Edward believes that the Volturi could be behind this." Those who knew what that mean became statues. The pack looked around unsure of the meaning. My grip on Draco tightened as realization hit me.

J.J, of course had the first to speak, "The…Vol-ch-er-y? Hey Hardy isn't that the group of royal vampires that your brother Nahuel told you about when you met him?"

"Yes." I whispered it was all I could manage. Why me?

"What do the kings of all leaches want with Hardy?" Robert growled through clenched teeth.

Edward spoke this time. "What I am guessing is that they want to collect Hardy-"

Robert shot to his feet. "She isn't some toy that is to be collected and played with!" The pack and Uncle Jacob were up in an instant and pulling him back before he could pounce on Edward. I would have help but Draco's hold was so sight I only managed to slip to sit on his knee.

I didn't want to leave Draco so I fixed Robert with the best Alpha stare I could and growled. "If you cannot control yourself I will send you back to La Push. Now sit down and listen to what the Cullens have to say. They're our allies and they have knowledge that will help us." As soon as Uncle Jacob had Robert seated I took a deep breath to calm down. I looked back at Draco with an apology written all over my face. He smiled and I slid back and cuddled into his chest.

Carlisle cleared his throat again. "I apologize if we have upset you or your pack Hardy."

Before I could say anything J.J. decided he had been to quiet. "Oh don't worry Carlisle; Robert's just the hot head of the family." He then got up to avoid a fist.

I turned to Edward. "Edward please, go on I'm sorry about Robert."

He smiled and continued. "Hardy, have you heard about the last time the Volturi were here?"

I nodded and recollected what I could from stories. "Yes, they came after Renesmee because they didn't understand her and they thought she was a threat to the secret. They knew you would fight so they came with an army that matched yours. When they found that their mind powers wouldn't work they backed off and left you alone."

Edward frowned. "It appears you have heard the vague outsider's story." Edward gave his family a look and then turned to Uncle Jacob who shrugged.

Edward sighed and elaborated. "One of the three leaders, Aro, is a collector. He finds talent he wants and does what he can to collect it. Marcus and Caius are not as enthusiastic about it but they do like having an army at their disposal. We learned this from an old member that left after finding his mate. The Volturi would come and destroy covens on false charges in order to recruit unwilling vampires. They might have thought they had a legitimate reason to come here when they did, but after they had been proven wrong they tried any small thing in order to start the fight."

I don't understand, they were supposed to enforce laws. "But why Edward? Why would they do that to your family?"

"Because Hardy our family has talent." Edward looked around the room and his eyes rested on his Bella. "If it had not been for Bella the Volturi would have succeeded. They were after Alice and I. Aro wanted the two of us as soon as he met me. He was mad with power and the thought of having the future and present given to him at a moments notice was too much for him to resist."

I'm still not following. "I'm sorry to keep interrupting, but I still don't know what they would want with me and why they are here now."

"Hardy the wolves fought with us and Aro thought watch dogs would be a good idea. They are different and something he doesn't have. But you are not just any werewolf, your half vampire, even more of a temptation." Well shit!

Carlisle cleared his throat to get Edward's attention. "It's a theory Edward but are we sure it is them?"

"No but it makes sense. They are after a rare creature and are hunting in Forks. Where better to find the Cullen clan?"

"It's been a while since they bothered us; it is possible they decided to wait for us here."

Robert interrupted Edward and Carlisle's conversation. "So all of this is your fault! Those royal leaches were after you and now they want Hardy!" He would have gotten up if the pack was not holding him down. "Why couldn't you have just stayed away? If you had never come back they would not be here!"

Line crossed! That's it! I pushed Draco's arm so he would let me get up. "Please Draco, I need to handle this." He let go with a sigh and I went and grabbed Robert's arm. "Get out now! Go home and cool off and the guys will fill you in when it is all over."

"Again you are choosing them over your family, your pack!" he accused.

I growled, loud. "I'm not choosing anything. We need all the information we can get and all you can focus on is trying to attack one of the Cullens. So to make sure this doesn't turn into a fight you are leaving, now!" I could see him shrinking under the alpha tone. He turned and left out the back. I turned to the guys with a warning glare. "Anyone else want to join him?" The guys healed up their hands in surrender. Satisfied they would not make trouble I went back to Draco.

I turned to apologize. "I'm really sorry about him everyone, he means well but he is a hot head."

"Not at all Hardy, we understand his concern for you." Carlisle indicated for me to retake my seat.

"They have been coming here since before you got back. Even if you had never come back to Forks they would have been waiting for you." I reassured them. I got settled back on Draco's lap and I felt him relax.

"They knew we have a strong attachment to this place. We love it here and we became a family here. But they were searching for us wherever we went. Thanks to Alice we knew when they were coming and would warn our friends. And then thanks to Bella and her shield their best tracker could never find us. I guess they got tired and decided to meet us at the one place we could not stay away from for long." Edward said grabbing Bella's hand.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

Everyone looked to Carlisle, "We watch their movements and protect each other. Their main targets will be Edward, Bella, Alice, Hardy, Draco and possibly Renesmee."

Draco and I stiffened at the same time. "Carlisle, why would they be after me?"

I looked up and stated the obvious. "Draco, you're a wizard. If they didn't know about you before they defiantly know about you now. You used your powers against them when you saved me." I knew I had fear all over my face as Draco took in my words.

"She's right Draco, they know about you now and you are just as valuable. While the wolves run their perimeters to protect La Push, we will have to start researching and preparing. We don't know what the Volturi have on their side but we need to find out and be ready."

As everyone started getting up and setting off on tasks, Draco and I stayed seated lost in each other's eyes. I could tell he was deep in thought and that his thoughts matched mine. The Volturi may know about us. They may want us. They would stop at nothing to have us. What were we going to do? Whatever it was, they were not getting my Draco.


End file.
